


you will be safe in my arms

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Roblivion, but robert is actually the good guy in this, could be seen as kidnapping, daddy!Robron, liv's a big sister, protective robron, robert saves baby from bad parent, tiny bit of angst in first chapter but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “You gave me a home and love, Aaron."


  Robert smiled at his husband before looking down at the sleeping child in his arms."I think we can do the same for her. You, me and Liv can give her a family." 

Robert comes across a neglected child in need of safety as well as unconditional love. In a moment of impulse, something he's known for, he finds himself taking the child with him.
He brings the child home to Aaron and the couple, with the help of Liv and Chas, vow to keep the child safe as well as becoming their own little family.





	1. and take your tiny hands into mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I'm still learning how to write the characters so please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey.”
> 
> He tilted his head, staring at her for a short moment. Her large, ocean blue eyes stared into his own, and the tears continued to run down her face. She continued to pant for air in between her sobs, but she seemed to calm quite a bit now that she was getting some attention.
> 
> She began to calm, her cries dying out until she was just babbling at Robert.
> 
> “It’s all right.”He mumbled, glancing at the mother who was giggling into her phone.”You’re safe. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

    **[[x]](http://youwerethereforme.tumblr.com/post/103545450447/hope-mikaelson-in-every-episode-208-the) [[x]](https://roblivion.tumblr.com/post/150448728340)**

* * *

_Kill me now._

 

Robert released a long, tired sigh as he looked over the racks of clothing in front of him. 

 

“Just get him somethin’, will ya?”Fifteen-year-old Liv came up next to him, tapping on her phone as usual.”I’m going grey here.”

 

A teasing smirk curved at her lips as she looked up at him.”Kinda like you.”

 

Robert merely rolled his eyes, gaze returning to the racks of clothes he’d never wear.

 

He felt completely out of place in the sports shop; he’d forgotten the name, and he hated every second he spent inside of it. He had been tempted to go shopping online but, since it was a special occasion, he had decided to do the shopping in public. He had also dragged Liv along with him with the promise of buying her something because he would be clueless without her help.

 

He would’ve preferred to buy his husband a watch or something along those lines.

 

But, apart from his engagement and wedding ring, Aaron didn’t wear jewellery, and it made Robert feel somewhat special.

 

Aaron wasn’t a pretentious person nor did he like a big fuss. He wouldn’t expect Robert to go all out and, though he would appreciate it if his husband did, Aaron would be happy in front of the TV with a take out.

 

Aaron didn’t care, as long as he had those he loved. That’s what Robert loved most about his Aaron.

 

Robert didn’t need to throw a big, lavish party or buy Aaron something expensive for Aaron to know that his other half loved him. Aaron loved Robert for who he was, not what he could be.

 

So here Robert was, in the middle of a store he hadn’t known existed looking for a trackie to give to his husband on their first wedding anniversary.

 

“Pick something!”

 

Robert felt a firm kick to his shin, and he scowled at Liv.

 

“What do you think he’ll like?”

 

She rolled his eyes but could hear the unsure tone in his voice.

 

Liv pocketed her phone before turning to the many choices.

 

In less than ten seconds, she had picked out a dark green jumper, a size larger than Aaron’s usual. He liked his tops baggy even though Robert had fought against it but he knew it made Aaron feel safe, like nobody was looking at him. After picking out a few other tops as well as another jumper, she also picked out a dark pair of jeans after reading Aaron’s size on Robert’s phone.

 

The teenager turned to Robert, handing him the clothes.

 

“Here.”

 

Robert glanced down at the clothes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.”You think-”

 

“Oh, shut up, will ya?”Liv snapped, but there was no heat behind her tone. Her expression softened, and she let out a breathy laugh, dragging Robert toward where they would pay.”It’s Aaron. He loves ya, muppet. I don’t know why but he does.”

 

Robert smiled down at her, ruffling her hair to which she hit him for.

 

The two walked out of the store ten minutes later with the clothes in a bag. Liv had gotten bored standing in the line and had shoved her way through to which Robert had apologised to each person she’d glared at.

 

Even though he would’ve done the same if she hadn’t been there, he had to the scolding part. It was all a part of the parenting package.

 

“You can’t do that, you know.”

 

Liv shrugged her shoulders as she walked next to him, the two making their way toward the carpark.”Who has one person on a till on the weekend? It’s stupid.”

 

Robert also shrugged.

 

He’d scolded her but they’d gotten away with it.

 

“Remember we’re going to McDonald's on the way back. That was the deal.”

 

Robert nodded, ready to live up to his part of the deal.

 

“I remember, but if you ever want to go back, you’re taking your rubbish in with you next time.”

 

He pulled out his keys, unlocking the car with a press of a button as Liv got into the car.

 

Liv instantly pulled out her earphones, plugged them into her phone as Robert walked around the car. He opened up the boot and shoved aside things to hide the bag. He’d have to pick up wrapping paper on the way back and convince Victoria to wrap the clothes. He’d never been good at that sort of things; that had always been Aaron’s department when it came birthdays and holidays.

 

Robert smiled as he looked into the bag again.

 

Their first wedding anniversary.

 

He felt like a giddy teenager.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Robert snapped out of his thoughts of his other half at the sound of a hard, shrill voice.

 

The blonde shrugged, passing it off to be a sister shouting at her brother.

 

But, just as he shut the boot of the car, an ear-piercing cry made him freeze.

 

A child’s cry.

 

It was followed by the slam of a boot then the sound of skin meeting skin.

 

A slap. 

 

It was a light slap but enough to scare the child who began to cry again. 

 

“Stop crying; you’re always crying.”The shrill voice spoke again, malice and bitterness in her voice.”Just...Just stop!”

 

Robert swallowed his anger as he turned to see a young woman, around her early twenties, hovering over a child. The little girl, who seemed around a year old, sat in her pram was sobbing loudly, her little feet kicking.

 

She wanted to be comforted; that was evident.

 

She had a light mark where her mother had hit her.

 

The mother had a look of pure bitterness on her face as she glowered at the child. The little girl had tears streaming down her face, and she looked to be in pain from all the crying. The mother stood over her, simply staring at her daughter.

 

“Stop crying.”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

Robert’s head snapped to the side to see Liv standing next to him, it clear that she’d heard the shouting.

 

“She slapped her.”Robert whispered, jaw tight as he turned back to the scene.”She hit her _own_ child.”

 

Liv’s glare returned, and she shook her head.

 

The mother straightened, shaking her head.”Fine. Cry yourself to sleep for all I care.”

 

The mother took out her phone and turned from the child, tapping on the screen. She then walked away a few meters, bringing the phone to her ear.

 

Robert’s glare fell and his lips parted in shock.”She can’t do that.”

 

He turned to Liv, hands on his hips.”It’s freezing. She might-”

 

Robert rubbed a hand down his face, the rest of his sentence muffled before he rubbed his chin. He stared at the child, eyes angrily glassed over as the little girl continued to sob, gasping for air in between cries for her mother. Her little legs kicked out again, hoping for some attention. Her nose was red, and her little hands were clenched, it clear that she was cold.

 

Robert felt a pain in his chest.

 

All she wanted was love from her parent.

 

For some odd reason, it reminded him of Aaron.

 

He shook his head, wiping away wetness that dropped from his own eyes.”I can’t watch this.”

 

He glanced left and right, making sure that nobody was looking as well as the mother before he swiftly walked away from Liv. The blonde jogged across the carpark towards the other row of cars without thinking.

 

Liv frowned, watching him.”Robert, what are you _doing?_ ”

 

The blonde man gave no reply as he reached the pram, leaning down so that he was face to face with the little girl.

 

He reached out and held her tiny cold hands, trying to warm them with his own. The child continued to sob, but she squeezed his hands. He gently kept her hands in between his large ones and rubbed them softly to try and heat her up.

 

She was so cold.

 

“Hey.”

 

He tilted his head, staring at her for a short moment. Her large, ocean blue eyes stared into his own, and the tears continued to run down her face. She continued to pant for air in between her sobs, but she seemed to calm quite a bit now that she was getting some attention.

 

She began to calm, her cries dying out until she was just babbling at Robert.

 

“It’s all right.”He mumbled, glancing at the mother who was giggling into her phone.”You’re safe. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

Then, all of a sudden, without thinking, he unbuckled her from her pram.

 

Liv’s eyes went wide as Robert lifted the baby girl into his arms.

 

“Rob!”She hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was looking.”What are you doing?!”

 

Robert didn’t reply as he grabbed the nappy bag from beside the pram, swinging it over his shoulder.

 

He held the child protectively against him, rubbing her back comfortingly as he quickly dashed across the carpark.

 

Liv turned around, following him with a stunned look.”Robert, what-”

 

“I’m not going to let a deadbeat parent destroy another kid, all right?”Robert cut in, tossing the nappy bag into the backseat.”Not again.”

 

He opened the passenger side door.”Get in. You hold her.”

 

“Robert, we can’t-”

 

“If we get caught, i’ll take the blame. I just...”Robert paused, letting out a long breath as he looked at the child in his arms.”I just _can't_.”

 

Liv, though still shocked and hesitant, didn’t say anything as Robert ushered her into the passenger seat. She sat down, taking the child into her embrace before Robert buckled them in.

 

The baby girl wriggled, clearly having gotten used to Robert, but relaxed when Liv hushed her softly.

 

Robert watched them for a long moment somewhat fondly before he took a step back.

 

He shut the door, hiding his face from everyone as he walked around the car and got into the front seat.

 

Robert made sure that the two girls next to him were safe as he buckled himself in.

 

He started the car up and, without looking back, he sped off.


	2. i'm just a man, i do what i can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was so innocent. So innocent that he wondered why anyone, especially the woman who brought her into the world, could ever want to hurt her. Just like he wondered why anyone would want to hurt Aaron; both as a child and as an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your response, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Please keep the responses coming, they are very appreciated.

  **[[x]](http://justleavemebreathless.tumblr.com/post/149995435131)**

* * *

**The drive back to the village had been quiet.**

 

That was because the child had fallen asleep and they didn’t want to cause attention to themselves by waking her up. Liv had been tempted to ask Robert what his plans were but kept quiet. It was clear that Robert didn’t even know what his plans were, he’d acted rashly.

 

Liv had grasped that from the moment she met him and over the time she’d known him, Liv knew when to keep quiet.

 

But, even though she’d never admit it, his recent spontaneous actions had been morally right.

 

He'd gone the wrong way about it, but Robert had saved a baby girl from an abusive harpy. Liv just hoped that Aaron saw it that way because she didn’t fancy listening to them argue through the night.

 

_Tap, tap, tap._

 

Liv looked out of the corner of her eye, noticing Robert’s thumb drumming against the steering wheel. It wasn’t a timid tap, it anything but. It was a tap that Liv recognised from during the trial against Gordon.

 

The tap become quicker the closer they got to their home, and she bit back an annoyed comment. Robert had been in a daze the entire ride home, it clear that he still hadn’t processed what he had done.

 

_Tap, tap, tap._

 

The teenager looked down at the baby girl in her arms, bouncing her knee again when the little girl stirred. That had gotten her to sleep after her cries had pacified.

 

The baby girl had become quite attached to Liv. Her tiny fingers had locked around the ends of Liv’s hair; that was tied up in a ponytail as she soothed herself to sleep. She’d still hadn’t let go of Liv’s hair and her head rested on the elder girl’s shoulder on the ride home.

 

Liv had decided that she was quite cute for something that pooped, slept and cried all day.

 

“Brat.”Liv mumbled so quietly that not even Robert could hear.”I don’t know yer name, so i’ll just call you brat.”

 

Just as Liv finished, the car slowed down as it came to a stop.

 

Liv looked up, noticing that he had parked as near to the back entrance of the Woolpack as he could.

 

“Wait here.”

 

Liv gave Robert a blank look.”Where am I gonna go?”

 

Robert looked around as he pocketed his keys before getting out of the car.

 

Liv sat silently as Robert opened the boot, taking out the bag of clothes he had bought his lover before shutting it quickly. He made his way to the back seat and put the baby bag into the other bag so that nobody would notice it.

 

Liv rolled her eyes as she unbuckled herself from the seatbelt, holding the still sleeping child to her.

 

“What a genius, eh?”Liv shook her head in irritation as she mumbled to the child.”It’s not David across the road seeing him he should be worried about. Not even the police, it’s Aaron. He can be right scary when he wants to be.”

 

The passenger door opened and Robert, making sure to keep his back to the main road, made room for Liv to get out.

 

“Come on.”

 

Liv grumbled underneath her breath as she stood, hidden by Robert, and propped the sleeping child onto her hip.

 

“A please wouldn’t hurt ya, rat face.”

 

Letting her snarky remark slide Robert shut the door, locked his car as Liv entered the pub.

 

He glanced around one more time before following her, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

The sound woke up the baby.

 

Liv huffed, glaring at Robert as the baby cooed."Well done. If she were crying, i'd kick you where it hurts again."

 

Liv turned and made her way into the front room.“You must be happy Diane and Doug moved out, eh?”Liv called as Robert followed her.

 

He trailed behind Liv into the front room, letting the bag down on the couch as the teenager walked around to the settee. She kept the baby propped on her hip as she moved around the cushions. Then she placed down the little girl in between two cushions so that she'd be able to rest her head if she decided to go back to sleep.

 

She sat down next to the child after kicking off her trainers, saying."You're old enough to hold your head up, right?"

 

When she was sure that the child was able to, in fact, keep her head up as she sat, Liv got comfy. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, the teenager grabbed the remote.

 

“It’s not The Ritz, brat, but it has great internet.”Liv mumbled, knee bouncing when the baby girl cooed in her sleep.”If you’re lucky and stay up late, you’re able to hear some drunken muppets fight. It’s all right.”

 

As she flicked through the channels, Liv's eyes landed on Robert who was still standing.

 

“Robert?”

 

He had his hands on his hips and was staring at the child with an unreadable look on his face. She was so innocent. So innocent that he wondered why anyone, especially the woman who brought her into the world, could _ever_ want to hurt her. Just like he wondered why anyone would want to hurt Aaron; both as a child and as an adult.

 

"What are you going to do?”

 

Robert blinked as if suddenly remembering where he was.

 

He turned his head and looked at the teenager he considered both his sister and daughter who was watching him with an expression that mirrored worry. She was worried about him. It was rare that he ever got a look like that from Liv, a look of emotion and it reminded him of Aaron. Liv and Aaron weren’t emotional people; they liked to put on a mask, but there were times they let it show.

 

Robert shrugged as he paced back and forth.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“The mum was a proper bitch, but there’s a chance she’ll come lookin’ for her.”

 

“She doesn’t care about her.”Robert simply said with a sardonic laugh, shaking his head before he added.”I can deal with her if she does come looking.”

 

Liv quirked her eyebrow, and Robert caught her expression.

 

He shook his head, rushing over to Liv and placing his hands on her shoulders.”Not that. That’s not me. Not now. I would never...”

 

Liv nodded as she heard the honesty in his tone and gave him a small smile.

 

He ruffled her hair, ignoring her swatting at him before he sat on the coffee table across from her.”I’m not letting her go back to her mother. She doesn’t deserve the label mother. I can’t let that happen...i just can’t.”

 

Robert trailed off, head down as he twirled his ring around his finger.

 

“Why do you care so much?”

 

"Aaron."Robert quietly replied, bowing his head as he whispered his response.” The abuse is different, I know, but that doesn’t make it right.”

 

Robert finally looked up, his eyes dark as he met Liv’s gaze.”I couldn’t stop Aaron’s suffering, but I could stop hers before it got worse. I won’t let her go back to that.”

 

Liv didn’t know what to say to that, so she simply nodded, giving Robert a small smile.

 

The teenager kicked Robert in the shin for the second time that day, but it was much gentler.

 

It was a kick of affection.

 

“Aaron’s right.”The teenager started with a teasing tone in her voice, lips curving up into a smile."you are a soft lad.”

 

Robert wiped at his eyes with a breathy laugh.

 

“Don’t go telling anyone.”

 

The two smiled at each-other before a coo made their attention switch to the baby girl sitting next to Liv.

 

The child was babbling to herself, eyes on her small feet as she clapped to herself. The red mark on her cheek had faded. The slap hadn’t been hard enough to bruise her, but Robert still felt a surge of anger flow through him as he remembered the sound of the slap.

 

The blonde didn’t fight his smile as the baby girl lifted her head and looked at Robert, ocean blue eyes shining.

 

Before he knew it, Robert began to reach out for the child and, happy for some attention; she made grabby hands at him.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya,”Robert mumbled as if she needed to hear it as he picked her up.

 

Liv watched as Robert placed the child on his lap, not forgetting the smile on his face.

 

He’d become quite fond of her already.

 

Her small feet stood on each thigh, and her hands settled on his shoulders. He held her up gently but firmly enough not to drop her and smiled as she babbled again.

 

“Is she old enough to talk?”

 

“Should be.”Robert responded, eyes flickering from the child to Liv.”She’s got to be one at least, but some kids take time to speak.”

 

“You know her name?”

 

He shook his head before glancing at the bags near the settee.”Maybe something’s in the baby bag.”

 

Liv shrugged, folding her legs as she watched the two.

 

“I’ve just been calling her brat.”

 

Robert rolled his eyes, but his smile failed his attempt to scold her.

 

The child must have noticed his smile because her fingers poked at his bottom lip and she giggled when he squeezed her side gently.

 

“You’re a right mother hen, aren’t ya?”

 

Robert sat the child down on his lap, and her attention focused on his hand that was on her stomach.

 

As she began to play with his fingers, Robert returned his attention to Liv.

 

“I like kids.”

 

Liv patted her leg as she asked.”You want one?”

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He remained that way for a few moments before he cleared his throat, finally landing on a random answer.

 

“I don’t think Aaron would-”

 

Liv cut him off with a wave of her hand.”Do you want a kid?”

 

Robert knew that she wasn’t going to give up, so he shrugged once more before quickly replying.

 

“You’re the closest i’ve had to one, and I see how we are with you, and I want more of that, I guess.”

 

He looked down at the child in his arms. She held tightly onto him, tiny fingers curling around his large index one and she cooed happily, kicking her legs as Liv tickled her foot.

 

Robert hid his grin as he saw the smile on Liv’s face.

 

The baby girl in his arms tipped back her head and smiled up at him.

 

Then, suddenly, the door opened, and his eyes widened.

 

The sound of a tired groan was heard as the door shut.

 

Aaron appeared, shrugging off his jacket, yet to notice them. He yawned, apparently exhausted from both working and dealing with Adam all day.

 

“Anyone home?!”

 

Robert was tempted to hide behind the settee as Aaron began to turn around.

 

Nobody spoke.

 

But the child let out a happy squeal as she noticed the unfamiliar man in the room.

 

Aaron froze, his eyes widening as he processed the scene before him.

 

Robert with a child in his arms.

 

An _unfamiliar_ child.

 

Aaron released a long, breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“This ain't gonna be good, is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm aware that Robert's actions are risky but when is Robert Sugden not risky? 
> 
> He won't be going to the police because he doesn't want the child to go through any more stress and distress than she already has. 
> 
> I went through child hearings, the risk of going into care because of an abusive parent and, while they are brilliant at helping kids find homes and protecting them. I luckily ended up with family, but some aren't that fortunate. 
> 
> But it can also be very confusing and even traumatic for a child. It's not very stable if you are moved around a lot so i'm leaving that out.
> 
> Robert took the child because she wasn't getting any love from her mother, and it reminded him of Aaron. It reminded him how scarred a child could be, despite the different abuse.
> 
> He was instantly bonded with the little girl and, as he spends more time with her he doesn't want to let her go. 
> 
> He wants to give her a family, and he wants a family with Aaron and Liv.


	3. and i saw myself staring back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I leave you both alone for a half a day, and you’re already in trouble.”
> 
> His voice darkened, back to his lover and sister.”Half a day.”

  
    **[[x]](http://roblivion.tumblr.com/post/150448728340) [[x]](http://lizzzzoo.tumblr.com/post/141972157989)**

* * *

 “ **You have got to be kiddin’ me!”**

 

Robert and Liv shared an uneasy look as Aaron paced back and forth next to them. His hand wiped down his face, and he was gnawing on his bottom lip as he shook his head. He tended to do this whenever he was upset with one of those closest to him. Even Liv didn’t like to be on the receiving end of her brother’s chiding as he used her full name as he told her off.

 

“I leave you both alone for a half a day, and you’re already in trouble.”

 

His voice darkened, back to his lover and sister.” _Half_ a day.”

 

Aaron grumbled underneath his breath as he finally turned to his family, fists clenched at his sides.

 

He took turns at scowling at each of them before he inhaled sharply then exhaled as he tried to control his temper.

 

Robert pursed his lips as he, remembering from when Liv did it to soothe her, bounced his knee to keep the child happy. She was still playing with his fingers but would whine when she wasn’t getting any attention. She’d been starved for positive attention, and now that she’d had it, she didn’t want to let go.

 

The elder man, sensing the upset radiating off of his husband, sent Aaron his most charming smile.

 

“Baby, I-”

 

“Don’t!”Aaron cut in with a leer.

 

Robert’s mouth snapped shut, and he nodded.

 

Liv almost let out a mocking giggle but decided against it.

 

Robert looked like a kicked puppy, and only Aaron could cause that.

 

Refusing to give into Robert’s expression, Aaron placed his hands on his hips and forced a look of thunder on his face.

 

“Where did you get the baby? Is she the kid of a friend of yours? Please tell me she is.”

 

Robert shook his head.”No, she isn’t..”

 

Liv couldn’t stop her giggle.”Yeah, right! Robert has no friends; you must be grasping at straws.”

 

Her laughter was cut short when Aaron glared at her.

 

The blonde finally met Aaron’s gaze and he answered.”We were out shopping, just like I told you we would be.”

 

“And what?”Aaron frowned, shrugging sardonically.”She came free when you spent fifty quid?”

 

His face softened slightly as Robert’s shoulders slumped.”You can’t just take a kid, Rob.”

 

“I had a good reason.”

 

“Rob-”

 

Liv rolled her eyes, finally tired of being quiet.”He had a good reason to take her!”

 

Aaron finally turned to his sister, shocked that she was backing up Robert.

 

“You could’ve got arrested, _Olivia!_ ”

 

“Don’t full name me!”Liv pouted, but she remained determined to put her point across.”He acted without thinkin’, yeah. He stole a baby out of a buggy, _yeah,_ but he had a good reason.”

 

“He did? Hmm?”Aaron’s eyes widened as he stared at his sister.”And what was that?”

 

“Because the bitch of a mum hit her!”Liv's voice rose a little in exasperation as she looked up at her brother.”Her mum wouldn't stop shouting at her so Robert stepped in.”

 

Aaron’s anger slowly faded from his face and a blank look appeared in his eyes, the look he got whenever his past was brought up.

 

He swallowed thickly, fist unclenching as his gaze flickered to his husband.

 

Robert was looking at his feet, but he was also holding gently but firmly onto the little girl in his embrace.

 

His cheek rested against her temple, it clear that he was already fond of her.

 

Liv didn’t look back at Robert as she carried on, voice softening.”He was crying like the soft lad he is. He couldn’t walk away because she reminded him of you. It’s illegal, but so it is abusing your kid. He acted without thinkin’, but it was for the best.”

 

Liv crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to glance at Robert.”What Robert did is the _good_ kind of illegal.”

 

Robert looked touched as he smiled thankfully at her. His eyes lit up as he processed her defending him and he wanted to hug her.

 

Liv noticed this and rolled her eyes at him, but there was a small smile still on her face.

 

“You want to thank me? Give me a raise in pocket money.”

 

The teenage girl sat back down on the couch, crossing her legs once more and pulling out her phone.

 

Aaron chewed on his bottom lip as he turned to his husband, hands hiding in his long sleeves of his hoodie.

 

“The mum hit her?”

 

Robert nodded, clearly still angry at the memory of it.

 

“She didn’t bruise her, but I don’t care how hard it was, you don’t hit a kid.”Robert said, cheek rubbing against the temple of the child in his embrace.”I couldn’t just leave her there, Aaron. I didn’t think.”

 

Aaron sighed as he made his way over to Robert, sitting down on the coffee table next to him. He placed a hand on Robert’s shoulder, squeezing it as he looked at the little girl.

 

“Her eyes reminded me of yours.”Robert mumbled, turning his head so that he could look at Aaron.”They were so full of pain, and she couldn’t fight back.”

 

Aaron nodded as the baby looked up at him, large eyes, so blue, gazing into his own.

 

“I get it.”Aaron finally spoke, nudging his shoulder with Robert’s.”You’re an impulsive muppet, but I get it.”

 

The two turned to one another, and Liv finally looked up as she noticed the heated gaze between them.

 

“Oh, vom!”

 

Just as they moved to meet lips, she reached out and took the child from Robert’s protective embrace. Aaron and Robert smiled at each other before the blonde claimed the younger man’s mouth again, kissing him with so much emotion and passion that Aaron pressed closer to deepen the kiss.

 

She held the child to her, hand over her eyes and shook her head, pretending to gag.

 

The little girl let out a happy giggle, as if sensing the family dynamic.

 

Liv turned from the scene, shaking her head.“Get a room!”

 

The two finally pulled apart, Robert sneaking one last peck before the two turned to face Liv.

 

“You can turn around now!”

 

Robert smirked as Liv spun around, clearly annoyed at their PDA but happy that the love between them was still as strong as the day she first met them.

 

“I don’t kiss in front of you, do I?”

 

Robert raised a playful eyebrow as he shrugged.”If you did i’d _actually_ have to kill him or her.”

 

Aaron cleared his throat as he stood, eyes on the child.

 

As if sensing his gaze, she lifted her head and met his eyes. Her smile was bright and filled with innocent that made his heart swell. Her small fingers toyed with the end of Liv’s hoodie, and her legs kicked out as Aaron stepped closer.

 

Liv, noticing his expression and how he was coming closer, gave him a smug look.”Want to hold her?”

 

She didn’t give him a chance to respond because she knew her brother. Even if he wanted to hold her, he’d never ask, he was far too fearful that he’d somehow break her.

 

Liv held out the child and, though she’d never let her go if Aaron refused to take her, she thrust the little girl into his embrace. Aaron’s hands quickly replaced where Liv’s had been before he shifted to that his arm was underneath her and hand on her lower back.

 

Aaron eyed her for a moment, suddenly awkward.

 

“Hey.”

 

She stared up at him again, small hands coming up and cupping his cheek. She giggled when her fingers ran over his stubble as it tickled her. He couldn’t stop his smile at the sound of her laughter when she tapped his cheeks once more.

 

Robert and Liv shared a look again, a happy one.

 

He smiled at her once more before speaking without looking away from her.

 

“What’s her name?”

 

Liv shrugged as Robert replied.”We don’t know. I’ll check the bag.”

 

Liv handed the bags to Robert who pulled out the baby bag.

 

As Robert completed his task, Aaron sat down next to Liv with the child.

 

“She’s cute for a pooping, sleeping and eating machine.”

 

Liv smirked, nodding.”That’s what I thought.”

 

“Yeah. She's kinda like you.”

 

Aaron chuckled as Liv nudged him.

 

Robert rummaged through the bag, noticing the usual things like nappies, wipes, the changing pad, extra clothes as well as some other things. Robert didn’t know much about kids, but he knew that she didn’t need as much milk feeds as she had but he doubted that the mother had cared about that.

 

Yes, Robert had done research just in case Aaron brought up the topic of children.

 

As he searched deeper, he found a scrunched up note.

 

Robert set down the bag and unfolded the note, noticing the writing mirrored scribbles.

 

_Sorry but I can’t deal with your crap anymore. Lydia is driving me up the walls; the baby won’t shut up, and I can’t be around her._

 

_I won’t be back._

_Good luck._

_Nathan._

 

Robert bit back a curse as he tossed the scrunched up note back into the baby bag. He cupped a hand over his mouth to bite back the shouts he wanted to let slip. A rage soared through him, and his hands began to shake as he resisted the urge to drive his fist through the wall.

 

Her father didn’t even care about her.

 

The blonde shook his head angrily.

 

Robert’s knee bounced as he took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

 

“Rob?”

 

The blonde looked over at the sound of Aaron’s voice.

 

All anger drained from the blonde as his eyes met Aaron’s.

 

Aaron and Liv looked concerned as they stared at Robert.

 

“You all right?”

 

“Found a note from the dad. He didn’t even care about her.”Robert whispered as his gaze trailed over Liv, Aaron then finally Lydia.

 

Liv let out a long, irritated breath, shaking her head as she slumped back against the settee.

 

“What a dick.”

 

Aaron, who would usually scold Liv for swearing, let it slide and nodded.”Yep.”

 

Robert leant forward on the coffee table, hand on Aaron’s leg.

 

“But I found out that her name is Lydia.”Robert said, smiling softly as Lydia, recognising it, let out a small laugh.”Suits her, ey?”

 

Liv also smiled as she took Lydia’s hand, shaking it.

 

“What’s up, Lydia?”Liv grinned as Lydia locked her small fingers around Liv’s index one.”But i’m still gonna call ya brat.”

 

The three smiled at each other, eyes on the little girl whose eyes were beginning to droop.

 

Their smiles only widened as she buried her face into Aaron’s chest, fingers curling into his hoodie.

 

Aaron cleared his throat, eyes tearing away from her.

 

“So, uh, who is going to make the call?”

 

Liv and Robert’s smiles fell.

 

Liv began to look worried.“What?”

 

“To the child service people. Who is going to make the call?”

 

Robert’s eyes widened, and he quickly stood, reaching out and taking Lydia from Aaron.

 

Liv also stood, shaking her head.“You can’t do that!”

 

“I know that the ‘kidnapping’ would be looked at, but they’d take your side once they notice that the mum was mad,” Aaron said as he tried to calm down the two.

 

“I don’t care about that.”Robert sighed, holding Lydia close.”I’m not going to hand her over, Aaron.”

 

“What?”Aaron got to his feet, confused.”What do you mean? Rob, do you know how much shit we’d get into if people found out? They’d give her to a good family-”

 

“The right family might come along the _fifth_ time she’d been taken in or the _tenth_ time. She could get passed around, abused some more before she gets the right family. Even _if_ the right ones never come along, she could be damaged for the rest of her life.”

 

Robert lowered his voice when Lydia whined in her sleep.”I know it doesn't always happen but there’s a dark side. All those meetings, hearings, the new people that you’re not sure if you can trust. It can be scary; she’s a little girl, Aaron.”

 

Liv nodded in agreement, hand holding onto Lydia’s tiny one.

 

“You can’t let that happen!”

 

“So what? You want us to keep the kid, act as if everything is normal?”Aaron let out a sardonic laugh, shaking his head as he sarcastically ranted.”Yeah, nobody is going to notice a child they’ve _never_ seen before being raised by a couple who have _never_ mentioned wanting a kid.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as he added.”And what’s to say the mother won’t come looking?!”

 

“She won’t, and even if she does, I can get rid of her.”Robert rolled his eyes as Aaron sent him the same look Liv had earlier.”Not like that! How many times?!”

 

The three were quiet for a long while after that, Aaron pacing back and forth again, eyes flickering over Liv, Robert then, finally, Lydia.

 

He understood where his husband was coming from; Aaron knew what it felt like to be troubled and never felt like belonging. He’d had run-ins with child services and, while they had meant well, it felt like a circus. It never felt like home.

 

He stared at the little girl, knowing that Robert and Liv had already gotten attached to her.

 

Could he do it?

 

He shook his head, forcing himself to look away.“Rob, we can’t-”

 

“Aaron, _please!_ ”Liv pleaded, eyes wide as she stared at her brother.

 

Aaron froze, observing his sister who looked like she wanted to scream. Liv rarely showed that much emotion.

 

”We can do it, and Robert’s already swore he’d do the time.”She forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood before her voice softened.”She _needs_ us.”

 

“There are risks. My mum, the family-”

 

“Chas wants grandkids; she’ll love her.”Robert smirked, cocking his head before his tone turned serious.”Besides, the Dingles take care of their own, even if they aren’t blood. Isn’t that one of your rules?”

 

Robert made his way over to his other half, rocking the little girl.”We can do this.”

 

Aaron’s eyes softened as Robert came closer, Lydia in his embrace. His free hand reached out and swung over Liv's shoulders, pulling the teenager into his side. She swatted at him but didn't shove him away. The two stared at Aaron, eyes pleading with him to agree with them.

 

“You gave me a home and love, Aaron."

 

Robert smiled at his husband before looking down at the sleeping child in his arms.

 

"I think we can do the same for her. You, me and Liv can give her a family."


	4. 'cause i'm no prophet or messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mum, don’t encourage him!”Aaron chided.”Am I the only sane one here?”
> 
> Robert smiled innocently.”No, but that’s what I love most about ya.”

   **[[x]](http://bisexualsugden.tumblr.com/post/144255838342) [[x]](http://emmaawatson.tumblr.com/post/117568366584/hope-mikaelson-close-ups-in-2x20)**

* * *

 

“ **Oh, she is so precious!”**

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows as his mother picked up Lydia from Robert’s lap, a squeal-like sound leaving her when Lydia made grabby hands at the female Dingle. Chas released her famous shrill laugh as Lydia patted her cheeks with her tiny hands before they rested on Chas’ shoulders.

 

“Aren’t you precious?”Chas spoke in a baby voice, a broad smile on her face.”Yes, you are!”

 

Chas held Lydia up in the air, pressing a kiss to her little nose before she gave her an Eskimo kiss.

 

She smiled happily when Lydia let out a happy giggle; face scrunched up.

 

Robert sent Aaron an ‘ _i told you so_ ’ look as Chas gushed over the little girl.

 

He had been right about Chas, in her want for grandchildren, forgetting about the illegal part of the entire thing. It had soon left her mind when she had seen the little girl.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband.”Mum?”

 

Chas seemingly didn’t hear him as she was in the midst of pretending to do the whole ‘where’s Lydia? There she is!’ game with the little girl.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Huh?”Chas blinked, Lydia on her hip as she turned to her boy.”What is it, love?”

 

“Mum, you do realise how illegal this is, do you?”Aaron sighed from his spot on the settee, chin in his hand as he looked up at his mother fawning over the child.”If we agree to this, we could get sent down for years.”

 

“So what? You just want to hand her over?”Liv piped up from her spot on the couch.”What if the mother gets off with it and she’s returned to her?”

 

Robert and Chas nodded in agreement and Aaron felt like the only sane person in the room.

 

“What if we get caught and sent down? You can get years for kidnapping, and that’s _if_ they go easy on us. The longer we keep her, the more trouble we’re in.”

 

Robert shrugged, twirling his ring around his index finger.

 

“Then we just won’t get caught.”

 

“Because you’re master genius, are ya?”Aaron retorted with a scoff.”What about when she gets older, huh? How about when she’s old enough to go to school or has to go to the doctor?”

 

“Homeschooled and if there’s a problem, I can find a way around it, and i can do with the rest.”Aaron glared at his other half as Robert easily found an answer to his questions.”I know a few people; I can pull in favours.”

 

"You're not the bleedin' Mafia, Rob!"

 

Robert raised his eyebrows with a small laugh."I wish, but between Cain and me, we have a good hand."

 

Chas made a sound of agreement."It's true. Cain can help."

 

“Mum, don’t encourage him!”Aaron chided.”Am I the only sane one here?”

 

Robert smiled innocently.”No, but that’s what I love most about ya.”

 

Aaron scowled at Robert.

 

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t ya?”

 

Robert smugly nodded as he leant over, elbows on his legs.

 

“And you’ve run out of questions, have ya?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes before he sent a desperate look to his mother.

 

“Mum, you can’t seriously think this is right? The only reason I brought you into this is so you can tell Robert how stupid he is.”

 

“He is stupid.”Chas shrugged, smiling at her son, Lydia’s temple against her cheek.”He brought her back here where there’s a ton of people just outside. He should’ve brought her to Lisa’s, and we would’ve come up with a proper story.”

 

“Mum, that’s not what I meant!”

 

“Was he wrong for taking a kid? Yes.”Chas seriously said before raising her hand as a sign that she wasn't finished.”But was he wrong for protecting the kid from more abuse? No."

 

“But she’s here now and look at her face.”Chas’ baby voice returned as she looked back down at Lydia, poking her cheek gently.”So smushy! I could just eat you up, yes I could.”

 

“Mum-”

 

“If you’re worried about any of us giving you up, son, you’re just as stupid as he is. You’re a Dingle. Isn’t he? Yes, he is.”Chas’ baby voice carried on as she smiled at Lydia though her words were directed at her son.”We stick together."

 

“Not that!”Aaron groaned, wiping a hand down his face.”This isn’t a stolen car we can get rid of. This is a kid he wants to raise. We’d have to _raise_ her.”

 

The realisation of Aaron's true feelings came over Robert’s face, and he moved closer to his husband, hands on his legs.

 

“That’s not just it, is it? You’re worried about raising her.”

 

“Rob, this is a _kid_. We can barely take care of ourselves.”

 

Liv's head snapped up, and she sent her brother a small shrug with a smile.“You take care of me.”

 

Aaron gave his sister a pointed look.“That’s different; you _know_ it is.”

 

His sister had already been a person when she came to him; she’d been brought up.

 

He hadn’t messed her up.

 

Lydia was practically a baby, and if she remained with Aaron, he’d screw her up.

 

“Hey, hey!”

 

Aaron looked over at Robert who had his hands in his own. His thumbs moved over Aaron’s knuckles as he gave his other half a small smile.

 

“Who wants normal? We’re messed up, yeah, but we also have a lot of love to give.”Robert whispered to Aaron, squeezing his hands.”We can do this. _”_

 

Liv nodded in agreement, looking up from her phone.

 

“Yeah. I can teach her that bike trick you taught me.”

 

Aaron smiled at his sister before returning his gaze to Robert.”It’s not going to be easy.”

 

Robert cocked his head, giving Aaron his charming smile.”Who wants easy?”

 

_I don't want easy. I want messed up with you. Forever._

 

The brunette released a long, hesitant breath, eyes trailing over his family.

 

“You really willing to get sent down for this?”

 

Chas knelt down beside her son, Lydia still in her arms.

 

“Robert was willing to get sent down for you when you were going through the whole with with Gordon, son.”Chas whispered, giving her son a small smile before she nodded at the girl attached to her hip.”This little girl had parents who didn't care. She needs someone to take care of her and who better than someone who understands.”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, nodding.”See?”

 

Chas then turned to Robert, a scowl on her face.

 

“You did all right, Robert,”Chas said with a grin.”But if you think about taking more kids here, at least tell me first.”

 

Always pleased when Chas praise him, Robert smiled before she, with her free hand, smacked him upside the head harshly. Aaron let out a chuckle, knowing full well what it felt like as he had been on the receiving end of his mother’s scolding hit many times.

 

“Don’t call me grandmother!”

 

“Okay but ow!”Robert moaned in pain, rubbing where she had hit him.”What was that for?”

 

“For acting without thinking!”Chas smiled, rubbing Lydia’s back as she glowered at Robert.”Do you know what i’ve gone through with the party for your first anniversary?!”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?”

 

They all then turned to Aaron, the final decision down to him.

 

Aaron breathed in, weighing the pros and cons in his mind as he thought it over.

 

The cons outweighed the pros but, as he looked at Lydia, he knew that he would’ve given anything for someone to take him from Gordon all those years ago.

 

Finally, the brunette nodded, but Liv, Chas and Robert didn’t react, they wanted to hear it.

 

“Get Cain to call a family meeting, mum. We need to get our stories straight.”Aaron spoke before patting Robert’s shoulder as his mother nodded.”You need to get the documentations, and all that stuff sorted. If we’re doing this, i’m in charge.”

 

Robert’s eyes glistened as he tightened his grip on Aaron.

 

“You mean...”

 

Aaron nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at his husband.“Mum was right. You were willing to get sent down for me; it means something. I would’ve killed for someone to notice what he was doing and taken me.”

 

He glanced at Lydia and Liv with a small smile, adding.”She needs a family and, after what you’ve done for her, I think we’re it.”

 

Liv, in a rare moment of affection, lunged across the couch and locked her arms around her brother’s neck. She pulled him closer and laughed happily, patting his shoulder.

 

“We’re keeping her?”

 

Aaron nodded, trying to hide how Liv’s hug made him smile.”Yeah, I guess we are.”

 

Liv awkwardly squeezed him once more before she let go, standing and making her way over to Chas and Lydia.

 

As soon as Liv left Aaron’s side, Robert let out a pleased breath before he lunged over and claimed Aaron’s mouth with his own. His hands framed Aaron's face as he kissed him deeply and adoringly, everything he couldn’t say aloud in the kiss.

 

"Eugh!"

 

Chas swatted at Liv, smiling."They're in love."

 

"I know, but they don't need to snog their faces off in front of me just before supper."

 

Liv rolled her eyes and made it clear that she was disgusted while Chas smiled softly at the chuckle coming from Aaron. It was clear that Robert's enthusiasm moved him.

 

The couple smiled as they pulled away, Robert's forehead resting against Aaron's.

 

Aaron's face lit up at Robert's wide smile and sparkling eyes.

 

"You're happy, huh?"

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, a suggestive grin on his face.

 

"I can show you just how much."

 

“All right!”Chas' smile fell, and she cleared her throat, shaking her head."It's not cute anymore."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as he turned back to his husband."Hold that thought, mate, 'cause you're getting up at night with her."


	5. so show me family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hope you know what you’ve let yourself in for, kid, it’s a mad house here.”Cain whispered though his expression softened.”Welcome.”

    **[[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/155684927633) [[x]](http://fuckyeahoriginals.tumblr.com/post/146083457964/freyamikaelsondaily-freya-hope-shes-a)**

* * *

 “ **Here we go.”**

 

Robert stepped aside as Cain jogged up to the second floor, parts of a crib in his hand and Adam following him with the rest.

 

Liv shut the door after them when she came out of the backroom, one of Chas’ cupcakes in hand that she’d found after digging around. The teenager followed up after them.

 

“Thanks for this, mate.”Aaron smiled at his best friend while Robert just nodded.”It’s just until we get sorted.”

 

“It’s fine, nice to see that it’s being put to good use. Vic didn’t want to part with it, not until I reminded her who it was for.”Adam sighed, shaking his head, patting the parts of the crib he was carrying.”This is just a spare, so I don’t get what’s so important.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, shaking his head.”It’s a keepsake, innit? First crib. He is only seven months old. I’ve only had a kid a day, and I know that.”

 

"We didn't even _use_ it. She liked another better, there was no attachment."Adam just shrugged, leaning against the wall.”Women, eh?”

 

Aaron chuckled, hands in his pockets as he nodded.”Not just women.”

 

“He’s just as bad as Vic.”He nodded at his husband, raising his eyebrows as he added.”He nearly broke down when I threw out those tacky floral shirts of his.”

 

Robert just shook his head as the two chuckled loudly and sighed as Cain smirked. The head of the Dingle family paused as he came across the little girl he’d heard so much about during their family meeting.

 

“Is this her?”

 

“What? You think we’ve got a stash of them?”Robert rolled his eyes but smiled as he glanced at Lydia.”This is Lydia.”

 

Cain nodded, observing the child as if thinking ‘yeah, we’ve got room for you’ before he quickly moved closer. He reached out with his free hands and let his fingers brush her cheek before he grabbed her hand.

 

“Hope you know what you’ve let yourself in for, kid, it’s a mad house here.”Cain whispered though his expression softened.”Welcome.”

 

Without another glance, Cain made his way to Aaron and Robert’s bedroom. Their room was small, but they had moved the wardrobe so that the crib could be across from their bed.

 

Adam turned from Aaron, slowly making his way across the landing to get a closer look at Lydia. She, as if sensing his presence, looked up from Robert’s hand, large blue eyes trailing over his face.

 

“Hello, little lady.”Adam gave Lydia a wide grin, reaching out and shaking her tiny hand with his large one.”I’m your uncle Adam, nice to meet ya.”

 

Blushing at the attention, Lydia babbled as she buried her face into Robert’s shoulder somewhat shyly but didn’t let go of Adam’s hand. She giggled as Adam smiled at her, clearly pleased to see Aaron smiling as his best friend, who had happily agreed to help, instantly grew fond of the new arrival.

 

“Jacob finally has a little cousin to play with. You’re gonna be the best of mates, yeah?”Adam smiled, turning to look at Aaron then Robert.”Vic has been doing my head in to have the talk with you two about having kids.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Liv, and Robert just smiled.

 

“Oi!”Adam turned his head to Cain glaring at him.”You gonna help me or what?”

 

Adam grumbled underneath his breath, making his way into the bedroom.

 

Aaron turned to face the two who were now on the ground, placing out the parts.“Anyone see you?”

 

“You seriously asking him that, mate?”Adam asked with a nod toward Cain who just shook his head.”He’s been out of the business for a while, but i’m sure he can still sneak stuff past someone if he has to."

 

Liv’s smile turned to a frown as she finally realised that Lydia was going to be residing with Aaron and Robert.

 

“Why can’t she sleep in my room?”Liv asked, leaning against the doorframe, arms over her chest.”I’d get up with her.”

 

“The first night, maybe, but then you’d get annoyed and even if you didn’t, you’d miss school which is part of the reason you want to keep her with ya, right?”

 

Robert looked at Liv with a raised eyebrow; Lydia propped on his hip as he watched Aaron and Cain put together the crib.

 

Liv rolled her eyes, glaring at Rob.”You think you know me so well.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I do. You can’t kid a kidder.”

 

Liv resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, something she noticed happened around Robert a lot. He was right, she wanted to stay off school, but it was also because she liked being near Lydia. The baby girl had become attached to the teenager and Liv couldn’t help but panic that Lydia would be gone when she came back from school.

 

What if the police or the mother suddenly showed up and took Lydia?

 

Liv shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

 

Her brother, Robert, as well as those they considered family wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Beside her, Robert didn’t fail to notice the emotions play out on Liv’s face.

 

He had learned to read her as well as he read Aaron. Liv was similar to Aaron; they put on a mask that they were made of stone, but they bottled stuff up. Spending time watching the siblings get closer had worked in his favour; he had learned to know what each expression meant.

 

He could tell whenever she was happy, whenever she was upset or, at that moment, whenever she was worried.

 

The blonde took a step closer, holding Lydia close and letting his cheek rub her temple as a quiet whisper of goodbye for the moment.

 

Knowing that Liv would jest him if he tried a heart to heart, Robert nudged the teenager with his foot.

 

“Chas has been down there too long; I think she needs help with cutting up the fruit for Lydia.”Robert said, pretending to give a sigh as he reached out with Lydia.”Watch her for me?”

 

Liv fought a small grin, eyes drifting over to her brother.

 

“What about Aaron?”

 

Robert leant closer, a small smirk on his face.”He’s trying to stop Cain and Adam from killing each other.”

 

They looked down as Lydia reached out happily, fingers itching towards Liv’s ponytail. She’d become fond of playing with Liv’s long locks.

 

“Looks like she wants ya.”

 

Liv didn’t need to be told twice, lips curving up into a grin.

 

She played off a smile as she reached out and took the baby girl from Robert, holding her gently but carefully as she embraced her.

 

Robert didn’t miss the small smile Liv sent him as she sat down on one of the stairs with Lydia in her lap. Liv watched as Robert made his way down the stairs without a look back.

 

She then looked over at Aaron who was on his phone while Cain and Adam looked too busy with the crib to eye her.

 

They trusted her.

 

Liv smiled.

* * *

 

“ **Seriously, every single night?”**

 

Aaron ignored Robert’s eye roll when the Dingle spoke with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“You know what.”Aaron spat into the sink, washed it away by turning on the tap before he turned to Robert.”Putting that stuff on yer face every night. Not to mention the other crapload of crap you use.”

 

He nodded at the creams, ointments and other things he couldn’t even name on Robert’s shelf, just below Chas’. His mother and Robert had their own shelf of creams or whatever else while Aaron and Liv just had their toothbrushes, razors and deodorant.

 

The Dingle watched as Robert placed down the cloth he had washed his face with then pat his face dry before he picked up the night cream and, like every night, took out only a little. He then gently applied it to his face, fingers moving in circular motions.

 

Robert shrugged.

 

“It keeps me young.”

 

“No, it keeps you out of pocket.”Aaron corrected, wiping his mouth, rinsing his toothbrush before setting it aside.”You’re _thirty one_ , not sixty one! Besides, you’re gonna age, Rob, you can’t slow it down.”

 

Robert finished his task, glancing at himself in the mirror before he began to wash his hands.

 

“You can say that. You never seem to age or get wrinkles even though you hardly smile.”

 

Aaron shrugged, leaning against the sink.”That’s probably because I don’t worry myself into a tizzy by looking in the mirror all the bloody time.”

 

Robert merely rolled his eyes as he dried his hands.

 

Aaron eyed his husband for a moment, noticing the frown on his face.

 

Robert had always been worried about getting older even though he was only thirty-one. It was probably because he couldn’t control it. He had a control problem, and if he found something he couldn’t control, he worried himself into a mess that Aaron had to snap him out of.

 

It was also linked to his self-worth and his insecurities.

 

He had to have his looks because otherwise, who would want him?

 

Aaron joked about Robert’s age, but he couldn’t care otherwise. His husband was a prat, but he loved him anyway.

 

“Aaron?”

 

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and raised his eyebrows, showing Robert that the blonde had his attention.

 

Robert placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders, pout forming.

 

“You’ll warn me before you cheat on me with the good looking bloke who just started at the garage, will you?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, throwing down his towel.

 

He was talking about Luke, the nineteen-year-old who recently moved to the village with his family and found work in the garage. Liv had a crush on him and, without shock to anyone, as did Chas.

 

Aaron met Robert’s eyes, noticing that the blonde tightened his grip on his shoulders. The younger man lifted his hand and cuffed Robert on the back of his head.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Rob, do you really think i’d have time to cheat on you now that we have a kid living with us?”

 

Robert shrugged, pout still clear.”You’d be surprised.”

 

The brunette chuckled, hand cupping the back of Robert’s head, massaging the spot where he had hit him.

 

“You’re a snobby, impulsive, narcissistic dimwit.”

 

Robert narrowed his eyes.”You’re not good at this.”

 

Aaron pulled the older man closer, nose brushing Robert’s before he placed a firm but adoring kiss to his mouth.

 

“But you’re stuck with me, okay? I love ya for those things, and i’ll love ya until we’re six feet under.”

 

Robert’s face lit up at the sincerity in Aaron’s voice.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Of course you do.”Aaron shrugged, raising his head as he heard the sound of Lydia crying for attention followed by Liv trying to soothe her.”Sounds like Liv’s decided to visit again before bed.”

 

He smiled at the younger man who quickly kissed his forehead before pulling away, walking around Robert.

 

He opened the bathroom door, calling over his shoulder.

 

“Keep I mind that i only agreed till death do us part, mate, i’ll come back from the dead to look for Luke.”

 

Robert chuckled, running after Aaron.

 

The two made their way to their bedroom, quietening down when they entered.

 

Liv was stood over the crib, hand on the side and chin resting on her arm. Lydia squirmed around in the crib, cooing every few seconds. Her eyes were hooded, but she was still fighting sleep as she stared up at Liv.

 

Robert cleared his throat, and Liv straightened, hands behind her back innocently.

 

Aaron sounded amused as he said.“Thought I told you to go back to bed.”

 

Liv just shrugged sheepishly.”I couldn’t sleep. It’s too early. It’s ten. She’s been down for ages.”

 

As he passed the crib, the brunette glanced over to see Lydia.

 

Liv spoke quietly before she could be scolded.“She was crying, I had to pick her up.”

 

“It’s fine, but we have to stop doing that in a while.”Robert whispered back with a smug smile as Liv scowled at him.”I read they sleep, like, fourteen hours a day. She had three hours with her nap, and now she must sleep eleven more.”

 

“Huh.”Liv pouted as she looked down at the baby girl.”Lucky you!”

 

“She tired herself out but we need to get her into a routine.”

 

”I doubt the mother did that. Anyway, she needs to fall asleep on her own if she can so that she can fall back asleep herself but we need to build up to that."Robert continued as he pulled back the duvet, facts about babies falling from his mouth as if he were a child aficionado."We don’t want her to feel abandoned. We respond less and less, make sure she knows we’re here until she’s confident enough to do the rest on her own, okay?”

 

Unlocking his phone, Robert deleted the three alarms that he needed in order ride in the morning and silenced his phone. Staring after the blonde with confusion, Liv and Aaron shared shrugs, both impressed at the blonde’s knowledge.

 

Robert sat down on the bottom of the bed after plugging in his phone, raising his head and catching their expressions out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Brow furrowing at them, he shifted on the mattress almost defensively.“What?”

 

The siblings quickly shook their heads, Aaron forcing his smile to fade."Nothing!"

 

The brunette turned to his sister after noticing that Lydia had slipped off back into her slumber.

 

“Now, off to bed, you.”He whispered, encouraging her to exit the room with a gentle nudge.

 

Liv crossed her arms over her chest, clearly reluctant.”But-”

 

She cut herself off when Aaron raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, looking at the ground.

 

 “She’ll still be here tomorrow, okay?”Aaron whispered to her after noticing the reluctance, corners of his mouth curving up.”It’s a weekend. You’ll have all the time in the world. If you’re lucky, you can change her.”

 

Liv smiled for half a second, almost instantly forcing herself to look disgusted.”Yeah, right.”

 

The teenager stepped away from her brother, smiling at him before she turned to leave, lingering at the crib to murmur a goodnight to the child before she exited the room.

 

Remaining still until he heard the click of Liv's bedroom door close, Aaron slowly turned to Robert, pursing his mouth to hide an amused smile.

 

“Done some research, have ya?”

 

Robert bit his lip before nodding sheepishly as he got into the bed.

 

”Well, you ain't gonna do it, are you?”

 

He wouldn’t say that he had done it months before Lydia as he was preparing for the child talk with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter. If you did, let me know!
> 
> Keep in mind that i know nothing about kids so please bear with me.


	6. take your world and turn it around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I told you that i’m in. We’re in this together, okay? We’ve got our family who has our backs. She ain’t going anywhere, Rob, all right?”

    **[[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/149385849173) [[x]](http://emmaawatson.tumblr.com/post/111418902944/crossmell-cuteness) [[x]](http://lizzzzoo.tumblr.com/post/153832546199)**

* * *

“ _Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight... **”**_

 

“ **Huh?”**

 

Aaron’s brows furrowed as he was pulled from the dream he’d been having and he groaned, turning onto his back. He raised his arm, ready to swing it over Robert’s body to pull the older man close but he was met with air. Aaron frowned, hand patting Robert’s side of the bed to feel that it was still warm, but it was clear he had been out of it for a while.

 

“What-”

 

Just then, the sound that had pulled Aaron from his sleep started up again.

 

His eyes snapped open, and he blinked a few times to settle his vision. He put a hand in front of his eyes, expecting the glaring sun but pulled it away when he realised that it was still dark. He sat up straight as the sound, soft and comforting, came from the other side of the room.

 

That was when he saw the source of the sound.

 

It was Robert.

 

His husband was knelt in front of Lydia’s crib, fingers through the wooden bars so that they were touching her. His blonde hair was an unkempt mess, and he kept brushing it from his eyes though it didn’t stop him. Lydia was on her side, facing Robert, eyes wide and glazed over from sleep as she stared at the man.

 

Aaron watched for a moment until he realised that the sound was singing.

 

Robert was singing to Lydia.

 

“ _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._ _”_ Robert yawned as a pause, long fingers still tickling Lydia’s palm sweetly before he continued. _ **”**_ _For one so small, you seem so strong; my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm-_ _ **”**_

 

“Rob?”

 

The older man instantly stopped singing, and he froze for a long moment before he turned around to look at his husband. He didn’t move from his kneeling position, however, and kept his fingers tangled with Lydia’s.

 

He offered Aaron a small smile, as if hoping the other man didn’t hear the singing.

 

“Did her crying wake you up too?”

 

“Rob, were you...”Aaron huffed out a laugh as he rubbed his tired eyes.”were you singing that song from Tarzan?”

 

Robert’s reply was quick and somewhat defensive.

 

“No.”

 

The elder man shook his head, tempted to raise his voice, but he didn’t dare as Lydia cooed in the crib.

 

“You _so_ were!”Aaron chuckled as he straightened, leaning back against the headboard.”How do you know it?”

 

Once again, Robert’s reply was swift, and he tried to avert Aaron from himself.”How do you know it?”

 

“I liked Tarzan, so what?”Aaron shrugged, yawning tiredly as he stretched.”I ain’t judging, by the way, sing all you like. It’s, uh...it’s cute.”

 

Robert beamed at the rare word from his husband, and he straightened, sending the other man a lopsided grin.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wipe that grin off your face, you smarmy git.”Aaron smiled before he nodded at the vacant spot beside him then glanced at the alarm clock.“And come back to bed, will ya? It’s four in the morning.”

 

Aaron brushed his curls out from his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked over at his husband.

 

“I can’t.”Robert bit back a yawn, eyes fluttering sleepily as she looked down at Lydia.”I don’t like her being awake by herself.”

 

“Wasn’t it you who said we couldn't run to her side every time she cries?”

 

“That was, like six hours ago, Aaron. I said _gradually_ , not on the _first_ night.”

 

“I’m sure your snoring will comfort her now come back to bed, will ya?”

 

“Can I take her with me?”Robert asked in a small voice and before Aaron could answer, he carried on.”I know we can’t do it every night ‘cause she won’t get used to the crib, but i don’t like her being alone. I don’t want her to feel alone, not like she did with her. Just for tonight, Aaron.”

 

Aaron’s face softened at Robert’s words and he could hear the pure disgust as Robert finished with the word ‘her’. Aaron could also hear the fondness in his tone as he spoke of Lydia and it made the younger man feel somewhat special because Robert was never this vulnerable with anyone else. He truly cared for Lydia and Aaron knew what Robert would do for those he cared for.

 

Aaron gave Robert a small smile then a nod.

 

“If you had given me a chance to answer, you would’ve been here by now.”Aaron yawned, pulling back the duvet before he once more patted Robert’s side of the bed.”Come on before mum wakes up and decides to swoon over her again.”

 

Robert’s face lit up and, as if she’d understood what they were talking about, Lydia let out a happy squeal, making the two men laugh.

 

Smiling brightly, Robert reached down into the crib and picked up Lydia as well as her blanket.“Come on, let’s get some beauty sleep.”

 

Lydia held onto Robert happily, small fingers locking themselves in Aaron’s worn out shirt that Robert always slept in.

 

Aaron shifted over so that Lydia would have some room to squirm around.“Yeah, some need it more than others due to the ageing thing.”

 

“I’m not old.”Robert sent Aaron a scowl as he got into the bed.”Don’t teach her that; I get enough of it from you and Liv.”

 

“It’s all outta love,”Aaron sent Robert a goofy grin as he nudged him.”old man.”

 

Robert rolled his eyes as he gently placed Lydia in between them, covering her with her blanket and she tugged on it so that it was under her chin. Aaron turned onto his side, pulling his pillow closer as he observed Liv as she kicked her little legs underneath her blanket.

 

Robert yawned as he placed a hand on Lydia’s stomach, copying Aaron by laying on his side so that he could watch his husband and the baby girl.“We should get one of those next to me cots that Vic has, yeah?”

 

Aaron nodded, placing his hand on top of Robert’s that was still on Lydia’s stomach.

 

”If that helps with your worrying then yeah.”His thumb brushed back and forth Robert’s skin and he smiled down at Lydia then over at Robert.”I told you that i’m in. We’re in this together, okay? We’ve got our family who has our backs. She ain’t going anywhere, Rob, all right?”

 

“All right.”Robert smiled, hand squeezing Aaron’s.”We can do anything.”

 

“Yeah, we can.”

 

The little girl cooed happily, tiny hands reaching up and patting Aaron and Robert’s cheek.

 

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?”

 

Even though it was a whisper, Robert and Aaron both jumped slightly. They turned to see Liv, long hair dishevelled and eyes glazed over from sleep. She stood in her baggy pyjamas which had a dozen pair of fangs scattered over the top and bottoms.

 

They gave her a pointed look, their lecture in their expressions and Liv shrugged, entering the room.

 

“I heard her crying, and I thought Robert was singing again.”Liv smirked as Robert sent her a playful glare.”The walls are thin. Remember that.”

 

“I bought you those expensive headphones for a reason.”Robert retorted with a roll of his eyes, fighting a smile when Aaron looked away sheepishly.”Remember that.”

 

Liv looked like she wanted to stick out her tongue at him but she thought against it when Lydia reached out towards her.

 

“Hey, brat.”Liv gave a small smile to the baby girl, stepping closer to the bed.”They making you wanna vom too?”

 

Lydia giggled as Liv reached out and tickled the soles of her feet in a rare moment of showing affection.

 

“You can’t keep getting up when you hear her; she gets up like _every_ hour. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

 

“I know.”Liv said, fighting a yawn as she kept her gaze on Lydia.”Y’know, i’ve gone a whole month without getting detention, playing pranks, faking being sick or made the teachers call ya.”

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes at Liv’s attempt to get out of school.

 

The teenager smiled, Lydia’s feet still in her grasp and she looked amused as she stared down at the little girl.

 

“Her feet are tiny.”

 

Robert nodded, propping himself up on his elbow.”I know, right?”

 

“She’s cute, I get it, but you both do realise that you need to sleep when she does, right?”Aaron said, sounding utterly exasperated as he fought the urge to shout.”You can’t function with no sleep.”

 

The two carried on as if they didn’t hear him, Liv now on the bottom of the bed, body curled at Lydia’s feet.

 

“Liv-”

 

Aaron cut himself off as he heard a yawn come from Lydia and, as if they were all in sync, Robert and Liv both yawned at the same time.

 

It was fascinating.

 

Liv rubbed her eyes and Robert let his head hit the pillow again, his feet being used as Liv’s pillow. The teenager pulled up a blanket from the chair beside the bed. It was the blanket Robert was always stuck with whenever he was sent to sleep on the couch.

 

She draped it over herself and kept on hand on Lyda’s foot, tracing small circles on her skin to calm the baby girl down. Aaron knew that Liv would deny it happened, so he mentally captured the picture in his mind.

 

Robert, still on his side, placed his hand on Lydia’s stomach again, this time it covering Aaron’s.

 

Aaron sent Robert a tired smile.”Soft lad.”

 

Shrugging somewhat proudly, the blonde mouthed three words he said every day and, when it was returned, he let his eyes fall shut.

 

Lydia fell into a slumber moments later; fingers hands curled around Aaron and Robert's index fingers. Liv followed after, the teenager still holding on to the baby girl as if to make sure that she would still be there when she woke up.

 

Aaron remained awake for a full minute later and only let himself be drifted off when he was sure that his little family was sleeping peacefully.

 


	7. and i built a home for you, for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Liv had an arm wrapped around the baby girl protectively, fingers gently curled around Lydia’s wrist so that she could keep a hand on her even in sleep. Liv had covered them both with the blanket she’d used during the night but had kept Lydia’s blanket close since the little girl was attached to it._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> While Robert 'sorts' out what they need to keep Lydia as their own, Liv and Aaron spend the day with the new member of the little family.

   **[[x]](http://roblivion.tumblr.com/post/150128047830#notes) [[x]](http://youwerethereforme.tumblr.com/post/111683169782/hayley-hope-the-tongue-thing-requested-by) **

* * *

_Beep!_

 

_Beep!_

 

_Beeeeppp!_

 

“ **Better not wake the baby!”**

 

Aaron’s hand shot out, picking up his phone from the nightstand and, since he did it every morning, he quickly swiped the alarm off and set aside his phone. The brunette yawned sleepily, brushing his ungelled curls from his forehead as he turned onto his side.

 

“Rob?”Aaron whispered, not wanting to wake up the baby.”Robert?”

 

He opened his eyes, hand still searching for his husband but all he could feel were sheets. It was clear that he had been gone for a while due to the cold sheets.

 

Aaron grumbled underneath his breath, reaching to grab Robert’s pillow but as soon as he touched it, he heard the crumble.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Aaron looked up, pulling his hand from the pillow to see a piece of folded torn paper from a notebook with Aaron’s name scribbled on the front in Robert’s handwriting.

 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Aaron unfolded the paper and read what was written inside.

_Went with Cain to meet someone for the documentations._

 

_If Nicola calls tell her, I can’t come in today._

 

_Be back as soon as i can._

 

_ILY._

 

Smiling softly, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, ripping up the paper and tossing it into the bin next to the nightstand. He felt relief because he knew that with Cain and Robert’s connections they’d be able to work something up.

 

Apart from a birth certificate, Aaron had no clue what documentations they’d need, but he knew he could trust his husband to get his sorted.

 

Robert’s calculating, criminal ways were useful now and then.

 

“Leaving me to do all the yucky nappy stuff,”Aaron mumbled as he glanced at his phone screen for the time.”classic Robert Sugden.”

 

He turned around once more, ready to look down and see Lydia in the middle of the bed.

 

But instead of seeing the adorable baby girl, Aaron was met with _nothing_.

 

No baby.

 

Panic surged through his body, and he shot up, eyes wide with worry.

 

How did she manage to move?

 

Robert and Aaron had been at either side of her, and Liv had been at the bottom, there was no way she would’ve gone out of the bed.

 

 _Great._ Aaron sardonically thought to himself as he suddenly felt the urge to throw up in worry. _He just had to get a ninja baby, did he?_

 

“Lydia?”

 

Aaron’s looked down the side of his bed then did the same with Robert’s before he sat up again, looking around the room.

 

“Ly-”

 

He paused as he realised that he had been looking everywhere but under his nose.

 

There she was, safe and sound asleep in Liv’s embrace.

 

Aaron fell back against the headboard, hand over his chest and his beating heart that was racing a mile a minute.

 

He was far too young to have a heart attack.

 

As he settled down, Aaron’s gaze returned to Lydia and Liv, feeling much calmer as he took in the scene.

 

Liv had an arm wrapped around the baby girl protectively, fingers gently curled around Lydia’s wrist so that she could keep a hand on her even in sleep. Liv had covered them both with the blanket she’d used during the night but had kept Lydia’s blanket close since the little girl was attached to it.

 

Given the fact that one of Robert’s pillows were underneath their heads, she had gotten up just as Robert had left and pulled Lydia closer just to be safe. Another pillow was beside the baby so that she’d have trouble escaping and Aaron felt a surge of pride flow through him.

 

His little sister never stopped surprising him.

 

It was a picture perfect moment.

 

Aaron, without thinking twice, lifted up his phone, muted it and pulled up the camera. He knew that Liv would throttle him for the picture, but he’d risk it.

 

Aaron, making sure that he had a perfect shot, took a picture of Lydia and Liv who were curled up together, Liv behind the little girl and Lydia looking tiny snuggled into the older girl.

 

Aaron smiled as he looked down at the screen, unable to look away for a full minute.

 

He only tore his eyes away as he looked up at the time on his screen, realising that Liv usually got up at the same time he did for school.

 

Setting aside his phone again, the brunette turned to the teenager and the one-year-old who were still sleeping soundly. He was impressed that Lydia wasn’t already awake, but he knew that the day before, despite the nap she’d had, had been stressful for her.

 

He then looked back at Liv who seemed completely peaceful.

 

He _had_ to wake her up for school.

 

Aaron opened his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue but no sound came out.

 

He rolled his eyes sheepishly, mentally scolding himself. He had to wake her up for school, no matter how peaceful and content she looked with Lydia.

 

Once again, he opened his mouth, ready to be stern and _proper_ parental.

 

But, just like before, he said nothing.

 

He couldn’t wake her up; he didn’t have the _heart_ to.

 

So, instead of waking Liv up and disturbing the both of them, Aaron just silently got up and quietly left the room.

 

As he made his way downstairs, his mind was listing the amount of reasons to _justify_ keeping her off of school.

 

She’d been behaving well the last month as well as bickering with Robert less.

 

He only had two reasons but _still_.

 

It was only _one_ day, right?

* * *

 “ **Changing mat, cream and clean clothes.”**

 

The sound of Liv scrambling through Lydia’s nappy bag on the stairs was heard before she shouted a reply.

 

“Check, check and check!”

 

Aaron scrolled through the baby/toddler information website as he unbuttoned Lydia’s bodysuit, rolling it up to her stomach, smelling and knowing that she’d done a number one as well as a number two. He scrunched up his nose at the smell but knew that he had to get through it without looking disgusted because, apparently, the toddler could read his expressions.

 

Aaron read the instructions, peeling off his ring and setting it onto the table.“Cotton wool balls or baby wipes?”

 

“Check for the wipes. No cotton wool balls!”Liv shouted through before Aaron heard her snort, mumbling.” _balls_ , ha!”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Liv came bounding into the back room, holding Lydia’s changing mat, clean clothes, cream and the baby wipes before she set them down on the ground. Aaron gently placed a giggling Lydia onto the changing mat that had polka dots scattered all over it, rubbing her stomach when she demanded attention.

 

He smiled down at her, unable to help it.

 

“We’re gonna get through this, all right?”Aaron mumbled, earning a giggle in response."Just work with me, yeah?"

 

As he distracted her by letting her play with his fingers, he looked back at the laptop.

 

“I’m gonna kill Rob.”Aaron said in the happiest tone he could, smiling down at her.”Just you wait and see."

 

Liv smiled to herself as she kneeled down next to the two, distracting Lydia as Aaron got to work.”We just bathed you this _morning._ You’re a messy brat.”

 

“We need more clothes for her.”Aaron said as he took off the wet bodysuit.”She’s going through them, and it hasn’t even been forty-eight hours.”

 

Lydia giggled, attention turning to Liv and stopped kicked her legs at Aaron which made him sigh in relief.

 

Aaron reluctantly took off the filled nappy from the one-year-old, using the nappy to clean off most of the mess as the website had suggested. He fought a groan of disgust as he placed it in a nappy bag, setting it aside to be tossed out later. Locking his fingers around her ankles, he gently lifted up her bottom and Aaron gently cleaned Lydia up with the wipes, placing them in the nappy bag as he went through a few.

 

“This is going to be a great story to tell at your anniversary party.”

 

Aaron gave Liv a sideways glare as he unscrewed the cream that fought nappy rash.”Don’t even think about it.”

 

Liv just shrugged as Aaron smeared on a thin layer of cream to Lydia, glancing at the laptop for his instructions.

 

He hadn’t changed a nappy in a long time, and he wanted to do it right, he didn’t want to fail Lydia even though it was a relatively simple thing to do.

 

Lydia squealed as Aaron took out a new nappy, opening it up and he gently took hold of Lydia’s ankles again, lifting up her bottom so that he could slide the back of the nappy under her. When he was sure that it was snug enough, he then secured the tabs, making sure that they weren’t going to pull away.

 

Aaron let out a long sigh of relief.

 

He’d done it.

 

“That was intense. High five?”Liv breathed out, raising her hand but realised that Aaron’s hands weren’t clean.”Uh, maybe later.”

 

Aaron glanced down at his hands, scrunching up his face and nodded in agreement.

 

“I bet he left so early so that i’d have to do this.”Aaron grumbled as he tied up the bag, standing with Lydia’s dirty clothes in hand.”You dress her while I clean myself and the mess up, yeah?”

 

Liv happily nodded as her brother left the room, taking Aaron’s place in front of Lydia, picking up her clothes.

 

“I get the fun part.”Liv stated, holding up the clothes she’d picked out.”Let’s get you dressed, yeah?”

 

Liv grinned down at Lydia as she slipped the one-year-old into a bunny bodysuit, buttoning it at the bottom before she patted the small legs sticking out of it. She then bunched up the leggings to the lower part so that she’d be able to get Lydia’s flailing legs into them easier, guiding Lydia’s small foot through the opening before Liv managed to put them on quickly.

 

“You’ve got a strong kick.”Liv mused as she picked up the one-year-old, turning her around so that she could rest against Liv.”Maybe when we’re able to take you out after Rob gets back with the docs, we’ll swing by Pierce and show him what you’re made of. He needs a right good kicking.”

 

Lydia tipped her head back, looking up at Liv, the teenager’s long locks tickling her chubby cheek as she moved around. The baby girl watched Liv calmly as the teen picked up the long sleeved shirt, holding up one of her arms as she guided the baby girl into it before repeating the action again for the other arm.

 

“Here we go, almost done.”

 

As she looked around for Liv’s shoes, she caught herself looking at where Lydia’s mother had hit her. The red mark had gone, but Liv still felt the anger she and Robert had felt when they’d witnessed it.

 

Liv stopped looking around and shifted her attention to the little girl who was happily playing with her own feet, amusing herself without much effort.

 

“Just so you know, i’m sorry your mum hit you, and i’m sorry your dad ran out.”Liv’s tone softened as she picked up Lydia’s shoes from beside her.”My dad was a monster, so I guess you got lucky because you might not remember him or your mum.”

 

“You’ve got it made here.”Liv suddenly found herself speaking as she leant over and slipped on Lydia’s shoes for her.”The bloke who changed ya is my brother. His name is Aaron. He might look big and tough but he ain’t that at all. He’s kind and a right soft lad. He’ll complain about it all through, but he’ll change ya if you need him. He’ll do it because he _wants_ to, y’know, not because he feels he has to.”

 

Crossing her legs to get comfy, Liv picked up Lydia and set her onto her lap as she carried on.”And the guy who saved you? His name is Robert. He’s a right snobby git and dresses funny but he’s all right I suppose. He’s nice when you get to know him. He’s got to be nice if Aaron likes him because they’re married. I’ll try and stop him singing to you if I can because he ain’t no Elvis, is he?”

 

Liv giggled as Lydia’s small hand tapped her cheek, large blue eyes watching her silently.

 

“They’ll take good care of ya and keep ya safe, brat, even if it means doing it illegally.”

 

Liv smiled to herself as she took Lydia’s tiny hand in her own, thumb brushing back and forth the baby girl’s soft skin.”I’m Liv, just so you know. I’ll take good care of ya too. I won’t be changing you ‘cause that’s gross, but i’ll make sure you dress in anything but pink, and i’ll teach you how to talk in proper sentences because, no offence, the one worded responses ain’t useful.”

 

Liv picked Lydia up again, turning her around so that they were facing one another.

 

“You’re going to stay here from now on, all right, brat?”She set Lydia on her feet, holding her up gently, standing Lydia up on her thighs.”You’re part of a very messed up family now, but we kinda love each other.”

 

“I’ll be like...”

 

Liv paused, leaning down closer to Lydia as she whispered.

 

”I’ll be like your _sister._ I’ll look after ya. Just like how Rob and Aaron look after me. I’ve got your back, okay?”

 

As if understanding Liv, Lydia beamed up at the teenager, bouncing on Liv’s thighs with her tiny feet.

 

Liv stood up, propping the child on her hip.“That all right with you?”

 

She held out her free hand to Lydia.”High five?”

 

Lydia’s attention turned to the hand, and she reached out, tugging it toward her, suddenly interested on playing with Liv’s fingers.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	8. settle own with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, Rob got pregnant.”Liv quipped, a goofy grin on her face.“Didn’t you notice how big his ankles got?”

    **[[x]](http://killiansjjones.tumblr.com/post/153832212212) [[x]](http://theoriginalsladies.tumblr.com/post/124345124075/queenvampirebarbie-the-original-ladies) [[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/152700407178)**

* * *

 “ **Rob, I don’t think it’s time yet.”**

 

Robert followed Aaron into the backroom of the pub, reaching out and ruffling Liv’s hair as he passed her, earning an annoyed but playful swat in return as the teenager made a show of smoothing down her hair. The teenager was sat on the ground, legs crossed and pencil in hand as she focused on what seemed to be her homework.

 

Next to her was Lydia who was sat on a rock and ride horse Lisa had given them, it had apparently belonged to Belle as a child, and she had never been able to part with it.

 

It seemed as if the rock and ride horse was magic because Lydia had also become attached to it.

 

Aaron turned so that he was walking backwards and gave thumbs up to Robert.

 

“Pause?”

 

Robert pondered for a long moment, eyes trailing over the room, then nodded.

 

”Pause.”He gave thumbs up back, reluctantly repeating."But this ain't over."

 

Aaron smirked at him before he turned to his sister and Robert made his way over to Lydia.

 

They moved swiftly and in unison, as if a dance they had perfected.

 

It wasn’t boring or predictable, their family anything but boring. They were content during these little snapshots of their family, and they’d fight to keep it that way.

 

“How was school?”

 

“Desks, pencils, rubbers, whiteboards and a bunch of prats. Same old, same old. By the way, parents evening is next Friday.”Liv handed Aaron a sheet without looking up from her task.”It’s at five thirty. You want me to wait or come home so that you can drive me?”

 

Robert listened in as he knelt down in front of Lydia, smiling at her as he mumbled his hellos.

 

“Suppose we could fit in supper before we have to do back.”Aaron looked at the names of the teacher’s on the sheet.”That work for you two?”

 

Robert and Liv both gave nods, and Aaron folded the sheet, tucking it into his back pocket.

 

As Robert stood up, Aaron took his place, leaning down and gently helping Lydia rock back and forth.

 

She gave him a goofy smile, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“Up!”Lydia cutely demanded, little hands leaving the handles of the rock and ride horse.”Up!”

 

She was still coming out of her shell concerning speaking. It seemed as if her mother hadn’t taken the time to sit down and teach her. Robert and Chas, who had more experience with kids than Aaron did, would sit down and attempt to teach her and she would burst out with words unexpectedly whenever she wanted something.

 

The family worked together as a team, and it seemed to be working.

 

They were dysfunctional, but they were content.

 

“You don’t have a full nappy, do ya?”

 

Lydia gave no sign to confirm nor deny Aaron’s question as she made grabby hands at him.”Up!”

 

“Guess i’ll have to take the risk then, will I?”He chuckled, giving a genuine smile as he reached down and picked up Lydia.“What’s up, little bit?”

 

Their conversation was forgotten for a moment as Aaron tended to Lydia and Robert to Liv.

 

“You’re home early.”

 

“Came straight home, didn’t I?”Liv casually responded, glancing up at Robert as she turned the page of her book.”Let Chas off early.”

 

Robert looked down, noticing a sticky note on the edge of the table. It read that Lydia had her lunch on time, had been changed and had her bath. He returned his attention back to Liv, noticing that she was, in fact, doing her homework.

 

“You’re doing homework the day you get it?”Robert said, a proud smile on his face before he pressed his hand to Liv’s forehead.”You ill or something?”

 

“Shut up; i was given no choice.”Liv pushed his hand away, scowling up at him.”Aaron said last night that i can only stay up late and watch my show if I do my homework.”

 

Robert smiled as Liv returned to her work before he suddenly turned to his husband.

 

“Play.”

 

”Rob, come on.”Aaron rolled his eyes, propping Lydia on his hip and sighed when he realised that not speaking about it would lead to an argument.”Fine. Play."

 

“Finally. Now, where were we?”Robert pretended to think back before he quickly returned to his point “It’s been a week, we need to get out there, the long we stay in the more difficult it’s gonna be.”

 

When Aaron just turned around to compose himself, Robert carried on trying to convince his husband.“Aaron, we can’t keep her cooped up, she’s a baby, she needs fresh air and all stuff.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“But nothing, we’ve got everything we need.”Robert placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders as the brunette stayed turned from him.”We have the documentations and our story; there is nothing to worry about.”

 

Aaron turned around to face Robert, simply replying.“When you think you’ve got nothin’ to worry about, that’s when you should be _worried_.”

 

Robert wiped a hand down his face, trying to keep his tone calm as to not worry Lydia.

 

“We’re gone over and over our story _every...single...day._ ”He made sure to drag out the last three words before he continued."Every single day we've had family meetings."

 

"What's wrong with that?"Aaron's eyes narrowed defensively."What's wrong with my family? _**Our**_ family?"

 

"Nothing, I love the time we spend together!"Robert quickly said, shaking his head."It's just that dog doesn't like me! He looks at me. He even gets to vote before _i_ do and all he does it bark."

 

Aaron scowled, coming to the defence of his family."He's family."

 

This time Robert rolled his eyes."He's a dog!"

 

He made sure to drag out the last three words then he continued before Aaron could threaten him with the sofa for the next week.

 

“We looked into adoption on our honeymoon but didn’t decide on anything until that magical moment when we felt Jacob kick.”

 

Robert skilfully went through their story that they'd come up with during the meetings and had perfected.

 

"It took six long months to be approved, especially because of our backgrounds until, finally we were given the green light mainly after our glowing reports from family and because they saw how we took after Liv.”

 

“We are reformed characters that made stupid mistakes when we were young and are now guardians and raising a teenager.”Robert motioned to Liv who held out her arms innocently.”It took many more months to be matched with a child until, one day, our saving grace came in the form of Lydia.”

 

“Fire round.”Robert spun around on his heels, pointing at Liv dramatically.”Why didn’t we tell anyone apart from family, Liv?”

 

“Because we didn’t want to jinx our luck or anyone badmouthing you-”Liv paused long enough to put on her best scowl she’d use on someone who asked and she hissed out.”and because it was none of their bloody business.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert smugly smirked at him before he asked another question.

 

“What do we say if someone asks what happened to her parents?”

 

“The truth.”Liv shrugged, shutting her book after finishing the last question on the sheet.”The father ran out, and the mother was an abusive bitch. It’s not a big deal or suspicious; it happens every day.”

 

“That’s right.”Robert smiled before rolling his eyes as Liv held out her hand expectantly.”You’re gonna drain me dry of money.”

 

Liv smugly smirked as she accepted the five-pound note she got from Robert. “Call it a wage for each time you make me go over the story.”

 

Paying no heed to her smartass comment, Robert fondly shook his head at Liv, pocketing his wallet as he looked over at his husband.

 

“So?”

 

Aaron said nothing; he just gave a hesitant shrug, index finger trapped by Lydia’s tiny ones.

 

“It’s not as if i’m gonna throw a gaudy party that’ll make everyone look at us.”Robert said, releasing a long sigh as Aaron sent him a dubious look.”What?”

 

Aaron just raised his eyebrows, free hand on his hip. He knew Robert; he was anything but inconspicuous.

 

“It does sound like something you’d do.”Liv snorted indecorously, gaining Robert’s attention once again.“You don’t have a reputation for keeping a low-profile.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re a mastermind, aren’t ya?”Robert retorted, earning himself the threatening glare which he returned before he finally said.”Lydia needs fresh air, Aaron; we can’t keep her inside forever.”

 

Aaron exhaled a long breath, his expression showing that he knew Robert was right, they couldn’t keep Lydia inside. She needed new surroundings to learn, that much he knew.

 

“Fine, but nothing Robert-esque, got it?”

 

Aaron gave the other man a sharp look, nodding when Robert held up his hands.

 

Liv shot up, not bothering to hide how excited she was and she rushed to the door.

 

“I’ll get the pushchair!”

 

“Yeah, the pushchair that came with the rest of the stuff you bought that cost too much,”Aaron grumbled, turning to grab Lydia’s coat from the hook on the back of the door.

 

He didn’t miss the eager smile on Robert’s face.

 

”We’ll take her to the swings, it’s only five minutes away and, if that goes all right, we’ll have our supper in the pub. We need to get her into the routine of having supper at the same time as us.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but melt at Aaron’s hint at newfound knowledge.

 

Aaron noticed Robert’s heart eyes, and he shifted, confused.

 

“What?”

 

Robert gave Aaron a smirk, hands on his hips.

 

“Been doing some research, have we?”

 

Aaron glowered at his husband, holding Lydia closer as if some kind of defensive shield.

 

“Shut up, ya muppet.”

* * *

“ **Can you say Robert?”**

 

Lydia took no notice of Robert as she played with her plush toy in her hands, bouncing it on her small legs, humming to herself. She kicked her little legs as she grew more excited about her new surroundings.

 

“You’ve been trying since we left the pub, Rob, that was almost an hour ago! Just give up and hand over the fiver, will ya?”

 

Robert’s shook his head defiantly.”You’d love that, would ya?”

 

Liv and Aaron exchanged amused looks while Robert, walking beside the pushchair, tried several more times, encouraging the one-year-old to say his name.

 

“Try _muppet_ ; that’ll work.”Liv piped up, thumbs tapping against the handles of the pushchair.”It’s used a lot more than your actual name.”

 

Liv smirked as Robert sent her a glare before he returned his attention back to Lydia.

 

“How about Rob?”

 

Attention leaving her plush toy, Lydia looked up at Robert, drawing out the moment as he got his hopes up before she only shook her head and said one word.

 

“Nah!”She giggled, making Liv and Aaron laugh, reaching down to her feet, but unable to touch them due to her being securely strapped in.”Feet!”

 

Robert sighed as he straightened, returning to Aaron’s side, handing over a fiver when his husband reached out for it.

 

“You two are draining my bank account.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t make bets you can’t win.”Aaron shrugged, pocketing the money, slowing down until he was walking at the same pace as Robert.“What happened to that Robert Sugden charm, eh?”

 

Robert smiled at Aaron, nudging him with his arm.

 

“Dingle-Sugden.”He corrected with a cocky smile before adding.”and I guess I used it all on you.”

 

“Guess you did, I never would’ve agreed to marry you if I was all there.”Aaron playfully responded, evading Robert’s hand as the older man moved to tickle him.”Oi!”

 

Liv sent them a disgusted look, scrunching up her face.

 

“Get a room!”

 

She turned her head, ponytail inches from whipping Robert’s cheek, and continued guiding the pushchair toward the pub.

 

Aaron had grown less anxious when nobody had stopped and stared, confused as to why they suddenly had a child with them. Their time at the park had gone smoothly; there had only been one other parent there with her son.

 

Aaron bit back a laugh as he stepped closer to Robert, bumping his shoulder with his own.

 

“You know, the next time we go the park, you can’t stand and glare at the parent of a kid until she gives up the swing, right?”

 

“Lydia wanted a go on the swings.”Robert simply said with a shrug, watching as Liv made Lydia giggle whenever the teenager sped up then slowed down, making _**‘**_ _vroom vroom_ _ **’**_ noises.”I doubt her mother took her and I see them at the park every day.”

 

Aaron sniggered, swinging an arm over Robert’s shoulders, pulling him into his side.

 

Robert let himself enjoy the PDA, something Aaron had been more comfortable with during their time together. It didn’t happen a lot, but it was a happy surprise whenever it happened.

 

“A proper mother hen, aren’t ya?”Robert bit his lip, looking down at the ground, hiding his smile and Aaron grinned.“Soft lad.”

 

Robert snickered, and the two quickly caught up with Liv just as they noticed Pearl walking toward them.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, tipping his head back and letting out a long sign.

 

“Oh great, motor mouth.”Aaron said, though his tone was playful with a hint of awkwardness since he was concerned about how their first contact with someone outside their little group would go.”If she comes over, the news of little bit will reach everyone within the hour. Guess we don’t have to worry about you being inconspicuous, ay?”

 

Robert teasingly quirked his eyebrow.”When did you learn that word?”

 

Aaron didn’t take the bait and retorted.“When I was writing our vows.”

 

The older man older man opened his mouth to hurl back a remark, but Pearl had, in fact, noticed the pushchair and was now within inches of them.

 

“Here we go.”

 

Liv reluctantly stopped with the pushchair just as Pearl stepped in front of it.

 

”Oh, hello, cutie.”Pearl cooed, looking down at Lydia with a soft and sweet smile.“Who’s this little angel?”

 

Robert and Aaron shared a look, both holding back the urge to swat Pearl away from Lydia. The protective feeling wasn’t because of the person brushing Lydia’s cheek; it was because they didn’t want anyone around her.

 

Robert beamed as he placed his hand on Liv’s shoulder, shuffling closer to Aaron as he answered.

 

“Her name is Lydia, and she’s _ours_.”

 

Pearl gave them all a surprised expression, straightening.

 

Aaron seemed awkward as he looked at her but calmed when he noticed that her expression wasn’t meant to come across as offensive, it was just genuine surprise. Deep down he knew she wouldn’t offend him; he knew Pearl. She was mouthy and a gossip but not ignorant, she was kind enough.

 

Pearl finally composed herself long enough to speak.”Sorry?”

 

Robert happily responded, a proud feeling surging through him.”She’s our _daughter_.”

 

It felt good to say it to someone outside of the family; it made it real.

 

He and Aaron had a daughter, another including the cheeky teenager. Liv had a sister, he and Aaron were parents. Robert was unable to stop his lips from curving up at the thought; their little family was growing.

 

Confusion still graced Pearl’s face as she stumbled over her words.”She’s yours?”

 

“Yeah, Rob got pregnant.”Liv quipped, a goofy grin on her face.“Didn’t you notice how big his ankles got?”

 

Apparently not sensing the jest in Liv’s tone, Pearl studied Robert from head to toe. Aaron looked at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes attractive as he fought his laughter.

 

Robert rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he finally stated.”We adopted her; this is her first day out and about.”

 

“That’s fantastic!”Pearl gushed, clearly believing the tiny piece of information she’d received.”I have been known to say that we need more gay parents in our little village.”

 

“He’s bisexual.”Liv and Aaron quickly said without a second thought.

 

“Oh, yes, i’ve heard.”Pearl kept her smile on her face; attention still focused on Lydia.”I’m surprised Paddy didn’t tell me you were looking into adoption.”

 

Aaron and Robert quickly glanced at Liv without Pearl noticing.

 

“Yeah, well, they didn’t want to jinx anything, you know how bad luck follows those two.”Liv casually said, rocking the pushchair back and forth soothingly as Lydia fussed.

 

Robert hid his smile as Pearl processed the information she’d no doubt share with everyone.

 

“You don’t need to tell me that, loves, there’s been one too many bad moments for you lot.”Pearl sweetly said, crooning as Lydia’s tiny fingers locked around her index one.”I’m very pleased for you all; i’m sure Chas is also.”

 

Robert chuckled, smoothly responding.“Yeah, well, be sure not to call her granny, she’ll deck ya.”

 

Pearl stood once more after pressing a kiss to Lydia’s hand.

 

“I’ll be off then; my quiz show is starting soon.”

 

She smiled at the little family, patting Aaron’s shoulder as she began to walk off.”I’m happy for ya, lad.”

 

Aaron just nodded, and she walked off but not in the direction of her home, the direction of the _cafe_.

 

“There she goes.”Liv sing songed as they watched Pearl enter the cafe.”Gossip Granny.”

 

Aaron and Robert chuckled as they turned in the direction of the pub.

 

“I think that went well.”

 

Aaron just shrugged, mumbling back.”Could’ve gone worse.”

 

Robert grabbing Aaron’s sleeve, he led his husband toward the pub, the couple following Liv.


	9. this is a place where i feel at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure she’ll like it?”Aaron hesitantly asked, peering at the mushed mess.”You also sure someone didn’t throw it up or summat?”

    ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **[[x]](http://harryshums.tumblr.com/post/154560614850) [[x]](http://emmaawatson.tumblr.com/post/119467828629/klopehybridss-hope-mikaelson-in-season-2) [[x]](http://softaaron.tumblr.com/post/152551928897/cainkane-ow-what-was-that-for-just-welcoming)****************

* * *

 “ **Eat!”**

 

Liv smiled at Lydia’s sudden spoken word, and she nodded.”Looks like brat is just as hungry as me.”

 

“You’re always hungry.”Aaron nudged Liv as he followed behind her, hands tucked into his hoodie pockets.”If you eat anymore, we’ll have to start charging ya.”

 

Liv sent Aaron a scowl which just made him smirk.

 

“You have to get to it quick in this family, or there’ll be nothing left. It’s called survival.”Liv nodded at Robert with a lopsided grin.”Blame him. He’s the one who stuffs his face whenever he cries like a little girl at some sappy film.”

 

Robert just rolled is eyes as he carefully set down the front of the pushchair which he’d lifted to get up the steps of the front entrance of the pub. Aaron pushed open the swinging doors, stepping into the pub to keep it open for the Liv to guide the pushchair through.

 

Aaron waited until Liv had passed with the pushchair to move from the doors, falling into step beside Robert.

 

“She gets mean when she’s hungry.”

 

Robert gave Aaron a teasing nudge.”Kinda like you.”

 

“Yeah, well, she ain’t the only one that’s starving.”

 

The sound of an unhappy babble was heard, and they turned to see Lydia’s legs kicking out from her pushchair.

 

Lydia let out a saddened cry, making grabby hands at her beloved plush that had dropped to the ground.

 

“Pengy!”

 

Aaron quickly reacted and reached down, picking up the penguin plush before he knelt beside the pushchair.

 

He soon forgot about the filled pub around him as he turned to Lydia.

 

He smiled as Lydia happily took her plush from Aaron’s hands.“Here ya go, little bit.”

 

Lydia hugged her penguin to her, bright blue eyes meeting Aaron’s own blue ones. She gave him her happy smile, a tiny hand reaching out and patting his cheek, something she regularly did whenever he was near.

 

Aaron’s smile widened, larger hand touch her tiny one, and he failed to notice his mother turning to look at them from the bar.

 

Chas’ face lit up when she saw the four of them and, unable to stop herself, she let out a shrill screech, almost making Cain drop his drink.

 

Cain glared at his sister, shaking the wetness off of his hand.“What’s wrong with ya, woman?!”

 

Chas ignored her brother and rushed around the bar. She had been looking forward to the four coming through the front entrance with Lydia for days.

 

Aaron faintly heard Robert warning him.“Incoming.”

 

He stood long enough to stop himself from staggering as his mother wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Aaron flushed as people turned to look, glaring at his husband who was smirking.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Hi, babies.”Chas crooned at Liv and Lydia over Aaron’s shoulder.”How are my girls?”

 

Liv and Robert smirked as Aaron swatted at his mother when she cupped his cheek.

 

“What you hugging me for? Is it your birthday?”

 

“I just like seeing ya with the pushchair; that’s all.”Chas smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, making Aaron’s face scrunch up.”I’ve been dreaming of you coming through the doors with a baby for years.”

 

“Yeah, well, it was most likely to remain a dream considering i’m gay and all.”

 

Chas just happily laughed, kissing his cheek again, leaving Aaron to rub the lipstick mark from his cheek.

 

“Let’s get you sat down, eh?”Chas said, already tugging at him.”Marlon is already on Lydia’s food as well as yours; we got your text.”

 

Aaron and Chas followed behind Robert and Liv over to their booth beside the bar. As they passed, they kept their expressions calm as they made their way to the booth.

 

Taking Lydia’s baby bag in hand, Liv shuffled into the booth first, turning around so that her back was to the wall. She placed the baby bag on the table, pushing it aside so that it wasn’t crowding the table.

 

She pulled her legs up to her, remembering how Robert scolded her whenever she got dirt on his overly expensive clothes.

 

Aaron sat at the other side of the booth, guiding the pushchair beside the table, setting down his phone to type in what time Lydia had been fed, he had a habit of being overly cautious.

 

Robert shrugged off his jacket, placing it aside, making a funny face down at Lydia to keep her entertained as he unstrapped her from the pushchair.

 

“I think we’ve got another face to add to the list.”Robert mused as he gently grabbed Lydia.”Think that’s them all. Keep them in mind.”

 

Aaron shook his head, also taking off his jacket and placing it aside.

 

“I just to by sounds and smells, mate. It’s gotten me this far.”

 

The blonde just sniggered as Aaron looked quite proud of himself.

 

“Up we go,”Robert mumbled as he picked up the one-year-old from her pushchair, making sure her beloved penguin plush didn’t fall.”Get used to it, L, you’ll be spending most of your time in here from now on.”

 

Lydia just sniffed in response, head on Robert’s shoulder.

 

He sat down with the baby, placing her on his lap, taking off the little hat that he had bought. He didn’t want her little ears to get cold; he’d heard that if your ears were cold, the rest of your body was too. Aaron had gone berserk when he’d come home to find all the things Robert had bought Lydia, but it was worth it.

 

Though Aaron had calmed down when he’d found out that they were all things she needed.

 

He just had to figure out a way to explain the Batman, Superman, Spiderman and other ‘nerd’ onesies he’d bought online because he was sure that wasn’t something she desperately needed.

 

But he was sure his husband wouldn’t be too angry once he saw the little cape that came with the Superman onesie.

 

“People are staring.”

 

Robert looked up, turning his head just in time for the regulars to snap their gazes away, some blushing when they’d gotten caught.

 

“Let them.”He shrugged, brushing his finger against the bottom of Lydia’s foot, smiling when she wriggled and giggled.”Even if they did suspect something they wouldn’t say it.”

 

Aaron frowned.”Why not?”

 

“Who would come up and ask two men with a baby ‘did you steal it?’ without sounding prejudiced?”Robert casually whispered, bouncing his knee like Liv always did whenever Lydia fussed.”Especially when one of those men is their beloved and moral Aaron Dingle. Eh?”

 

Liv snorted, eyes on her phone, piping up.“You did _not_ just say moral and Dingle in the same sentence.”

 

The teenager just smirked when Aaron and Chas gave her an offended look, her brother throwing over a coaster which she dodged.

 

“Oi!”

 

The worry left Aaron’s face the longer they sat, and the looks slowly become less and less.

 

Lydia, who had been looking around at her new surroundings, clearly saw the food some punters were eating. She kicked her legs, something she tended to do to get attention and patted Robert’s forearms.

 

“Eat!”She huffed, big blue eyes looking up at Robert.”Eat.”

 

“You’ll be stuffing for face soon, brat, Marlon’s on his way.”Liv lightly tugged on Lydia’s hand to gain her attention.”He’s never been on time; you better get used to it.”

 

As if on cue, Marlon came out of the back with three plates and a smaller one.

 

“I resent that!”He sing songed as he placed three cheeseburgers and chips in front of Robert, Liv and Aaron before he took hold of the smaller plate.”And for the lovely Lydia-”

 

Aaron suddenly cut in, face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s baked potato and just the right portion for her age.”

 

“For a twelve-month-old?”

 

“Who’s had more experience being a father here?”Marlon raised his eyebrows and Aaron just rolled his eyes but kept silent.”The skin has been removed, and it’s been mashed, so it’s no harm.”

 

“You sure she’ll like it?”Aaron hesitantly asked, peering at the mushed mess.”You also sure someone didn’t throw it up or summat?”

 

Marlon rolled his eyes, placing down the little plate in front of Aaron, handing him the tiny spoon that he’d picked up just for Lydia. He also placed down a toddler cup filled with water for her.

 

“Still want my help to make baby proof food?”Marlon paused long enough for Aaron to nod.”Then zip it.”

 

Marlon scowled at Aaron before he turned to Lydia with a small smile.”Enjoy, little lady.”He then glanced at Robert then back at Aaron before he whispered to Lydia.”And good luck.”

 

Eyes were rolled as Marlon stormed off, grumbling underneath his breath, clearly overacting like he did with everything.

 

“Right.”Robert shifted as he made sure that Lydia was comfortable, picking up the most adorable tiny spoon he’d ever seen as he pulled close the small plate of food.”Here goes nothing.”

 

The blonde watched as Aaron’s face scrunched up, cutely in Robert’s opinion, as he observed the food again.

 

The brunette shook his head in disgust.

 

“Looks rank.”

 

Chas nudged her son, tutting.”If you’re gonna say something like that, son, say it with a smile. You can call her a little horror, but as long as you say it with a smile, she’ll take it with a laugh.”

 

“You calling babies stupid?”

 

“Not stupid.”Chas shook her head, backs of her knuckles stroking Lydia’s pudgy cheek.”Just _gullible_.”

 

Aaron raised is eyebrows at his mother, somewhat reluctantly to follow her advice but just shrugged.

 

He leant over the table slightly, giving Lydia a grin.”It looks like something that I see while changing your nappy, little bit.”

 

Lydia grinned at the attention, and she wriggled in Robert’s lap, bright eyes smiling.

 

“Huh, you were right,”Aaron mumbled, turning back to Lydia with an amused expression.

 

Lydia babbled, little hands attempting to reach out for Aaron’s cheeks and he nodded in encouragement, still smiling.”It looks completely revolting. Yes, it does.”

 

Robert looked utterly bemused as he shook his head, scooping up a small amount of what he could only describe as much and brought it to Lydia’s mouth.

 

Shockingly, Lydia eagerly parted her lips but, just before Robert allowed her to eat it, Liv suddenly protested.

 

“Wait!”

 

Pausing, hey all turned at Liv’s sudden outburst and watched as she dug around the baby bag before pulling out a bib.

 

The teenager shuffled over to Lydia, securing the bib around her before she poked her chubby cheek.

 

“All set, brat.”Liv mumbled, smiling softly at Lydia before she sat up straight, frowning when she saw the looks her family were giving her.”What? Babies spill, all right? Sheesh.”

 

Chas gave Liv a loving smile, reaching out and squeezing her hand and that made Liv blush.“Doting big sister, aren’t ya, love?”

 

Liv rolled her eyes but instead of returning to her comfortable position, she kept close to Robert and Lydia, setting aside her phone. But, just as one phone went down another was pulled out, and Aaron turned to see his mother standing with a phone directed at them.

 

“Mum, are you taking pictures?”Chas just nodded, and Aaron looked even more puzzled before he asked.”Why?”

 

Chas kept her eyes on her screen which was showing Robert guiding the spoon to Lydia’s mouth. She captured the moment, smiling as Robert made sound effects to encourage the baby.

 

“It’s Lydia’s first day in the pub; I have to take pictures.”Chas giggled, zooming out to make sure the three were on screen as she snapped another picture.”Look at you all. You’re a cute little family.”

 

Aaron just smiled as his mother beamed and decided not to protest about getting his picture taken. His attention was captured as Robert made more sound effects.

 

He tended to do that whenever he fed Lydia, it was endearing, particularly as it was doing it in public.

 

It was charming that Robert **‘** calculating **’** Sugden wasn’t ashamed of having a softer side. Aaron never did get used to his husband being open to showing that side; it had inspired Aaron over the years.

 

So, when he felt secure enough to show his own soft side, Aaron didn’t hide his proud smile as Robert held Lydia to him and spoke in what only could be described as a baby voice, something he’d only heard his mother do.

 

“Very good, you didn’t even get your bib messy this time.”Robert softly said as he pulled away the spoon which was now clean of the mush.”Can you do another?”

 

He waited until she swallowed and looked up for more before he gathered up some more, making a swooshing noise that made her giggle. Lydia opened up her mouth again, happily taking another mouthful of the slop. It looked disgusting, but Lydia seemingly liked it, and that was all that mattered.

 

He didn’t look forward to the day she could feed herself.

 

It was an important development for her, sure, but Robert enjoyed their little moments. He enjoyed making the stupid sound effects and the smile she gave him whenever she heard them.

 

He’d only had her for a week or so, but he wanted her to return to being the same as a week before. Just so that he could have her a week younger again and pause.

 

He wanted to pause so that he could have her small, bright and innocent forever.

 

He wanted to keep Liv the way she was, a moody, mouthy teenager with a soft spot for her family.

 

He was looking forward to growing old with Aaron, to spent the rest of his life with him, of course, but he wanted to pause. He wanted to have Aaron smiling that way forever, with his eyes sparkling and his eye rolls whenever he thought Robert was a muppet.

 

He wanted to snapshot this moment so they could remain that way forever.

 

But he felt that way with every moment they spent together, good or bad.

 

“Eat!”

 

Robert blinked at Lydia’s outburst with her favourite word.

 

Lydia looked up at him, almost smug and he chuckled.

 

She wanted more food.

 

“You keep going the same way those two are i’ll be without money in my pockets,”Robert whispered, earning a glare from Liv and Aaron.

 

He heard Liv scoff and she nudged him, grabbing the spoon out of his hand.

 

“Like you can talk, midnight snacker.”

 

Liv smirked at his quirked eyebrow and gathered up more food.“Hungry, brat?”

 

Liv smiled as Lydia nodded and, as she guided the spoon to the baby, she made the sound effects she’d always call stupid.

 

“Say one word, and i’ll deck ya.”

 

Robert snapped his mouth shut.

 

Lydia nuzzled into him, tiny fingers curling in his clothes, keeping him close as she opened her mouth for the food.

 

He beamed softly, cheek against the top of her head and his gaze found his husband who was laughing with his mother over the pictures she’d taken.

 

And his smile made Robert’s heart race, just like it did whenever he was graced with an Aaron Dingle smile.

 

The blonde let his gaze trail over his little family, unable to look away.

 

He just wanted to cherish each moment.


	10. i've built my dreams around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No big deal? Yeah, right. The shop is gonna be filled with people that have forgotten. If there’s one thing I did morally right before marrying you is that I never did Christmas shopping at the last minute.”
> 
> Robert threw his hands in the air, pen dangling from his mouth as he tried to think of anything else they had to get.“I always mocked the idiots who left everything to the last minute, and now i’m one of them.”

   [[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/post/154585121391/already-married) [[x]](http://justleavemebreathless.tumblr.com/post/143907876061) [[x]](http://fuckyeahoriginals.tumblr.com/post/130787049913/hello-sweetie)

* * *

 

“ **I cannot believe I let this happen.”**

 

Liv and Aaron both let out exasperated groans as Robert went off on another rant about how stupid he was to forget something he usually had organised and finished months before. The blonde looked utterly forlorn and hopeless as he hurriedly wrote down in his notebook.

 

The teenager yawned, slipping in one earphone to drown out the Christmas music that came from the radio.

 

“It’s dark outside. Who get out of bed when it’s dark outside?”Liv mumbled with a whine in her voice.“It’s too _early_ for this.”

 

Liv sat with Chas at the back of the car, the older woman in between the car seat and Liv. The teenager’s head was resting on Chas’ shoulder who had her head resting on top of Liv’s. Liv’s hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she kept on dozing off. She, as well as Aaron, had been rushed out of bed at the crack of dawn due to the fact Robert wanted to be one of the first in the shops.

 

Aaron would’ve gone off on his own rant if Lydia hadn’t needed changing, but he’d glared at his other half the entire time it had taken him to get everyone ready.

 

“I swore I wouldn’t let this happen.”Robert continued, pushing blonde locks from his eyes.”This is something _you_ would do!”

 

The siblings could no longer bite back their irritation, and they both hissed at the same time, sure not to raise their voice and startle Lydia.

 

“Oh, my God, will you shut up?!”

 

“Robert, calm down, will ya?!”

 

Chas, who had been in a deep sleep, jumped awake, head raising from Liv’s shoulder.”What? What’s wrong?”

 

Aaron sent his mother an apologetic look in the rear view mirror before she tended to Lydia who had stirred.

 

“Calm down?!”Robert chuckled angrily, looking down at the list he’d scribbled out.”It’s the 14th, Aaron, and we haven’t even put the tree up. Not to mention we haven’t even got the presents yet.”

 

“We’ve been kinda busy with a baby, Rob.”Aaron said as he glanced at his husband, almost smiling at the panic before he looked back to the road.”We got some a while back; we’ve only got to get the intimate family. No big deal, all right?”

 

“No big deal? Yeah, right. The shop is gonna be filled with people that have forgotten. If there’s _one_ thing I did morally right before marrying you is that I never did Christmas shopping at the last minute.”

 

Robert threw his hands in the air, pen dangling from his mouth as he tried to think of anything else they had to get.“I always mocked the idiots who left everything to the last minute, and now i’m one of them.”

 

Robert huffed, tearing off the list and pocketing it, head hitting the window.”Ow!”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, taking one hand off the wheel and patting Robert’s thigh comfortingly. Robert cracked a smile, placing his hand on top of Aaron’s and he felt some of the tension leave him.

 

“I know I go barmy every year, especially this year ‘cause we’ve been so busy, but I just want everyone to have a good Christmas.”

 

“I know, that’s why I don’t deck you every year. I’ve been tempted all morning, but you’re not bad at wrapping.”Aaron said, squeezing Robert’s hand before he placed it back on the wheel.”It’ll all work out, all right? It always does.”

 

“Yeah? Tell that to the hundreds of late shoppers we’ll have to fight through.”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows.”You do know what family you’ve married into, have you?”

 

As if on cue, Chas leant forward between the gap between the chairs.”Don’t get yourself into a tizzy, love; it’ll all work out. If there’s one thing I know how to do, it's fighting through crowds. Try shopping for a family as big as ours at the last minute. I do it every year.”

 

“Yeah.”Liv piped up from behind Robert, knee digging into his back.”I may be short but I can climb pretty well to get to the top shelf, and I can bite some ankles while wriggling to get to things first.”

 

Aaron nodded before he nodded to behind him at the car seat where Lydia was lightly snoring in.

 

“And don’t forget a cute crapping machine that can turn ya deaf.”

 

Robert breathed out, knowing that despite the jest, they would do all those things for him.

 

As Liv and Chas slumped back into their seats, Robert turned to his other half who always managed to make the world stop spinning. Robert had a habit of worrying himself into a mess when it came to holidays to the point Aaron had to force him to see straight.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I should bloody think so; I could’ve slept an extra hour.”

 

Aaron snickered before he gave Robert a smile that made the blonde turn to mush.

 

“Always.”

* * *

 

“ **A full hour and a half of driving every single year.”**

 

Robert released a long breath as he stretched his legs, shutting the car door. He inwardly groaned as he looked around the filled parking lot.

 

“And, like I say every year, i’m sorry, but it’s a massive store that has everything. That way we don’t need to go to a million other shops.”Robert said as Aaron sent him a glare, stepping aside to the back doors.”On the bright side, we _did_ get a parking spot.”

 

“Only because you threatened to slash the tyres of the guy who wanted it.”

 

“Yeah, well, he had lipstick on his collar, so it’s clear why he’s doing Christmas shopping late.”Robert retorted as he opened up a door, voice turning to a cooing tone as he looked down at Lydia.”Ready to go Christmas shopping, Lady Lydia?”

 

The baby girl in question opened her blue eyes, blinking a few times to rid of the allure of slumber.

 

“You woke up earlier than we did and you’re still tired? You’re sure learning from Aaron.”Robert mumbled as he unstrapped her from the car seat.”Ah, well, you can sleep as much as you want while we’re shopping.”

 

As he readied Lydia for being picked up, Robert noticed Chas looking at him as she unstrapped herself from the seatbelt just as Liv got out of the car.

 

He met Chas’ gaze as he zipped up Lydia’s winter coat.“What?”

 

“Nothin’, love.”Chas shook her head, lips curving up into a loving smile.”You two are good with her; that’s all.”

 

Robert hid the flush on his cheeks by simply nodding before quickly leaving the car with Lydia, picking up the blanket that he’d left in the back from where he had taken her. He had left it behind; it was like a bad memory he wanted to rid of.

 

“Up we go.”Robert murmured as he propped the child onto his hip, supporting her with his hand underneath her legs.”Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

 

He shut the door, hearing the beeping sound as Aaron locked it and met Liv at the other side. The teenager glared at him for a moment, hands in her hoodie pocket, a hoodie he was sure was Aaron’s before she smiled up at Lydia.

 

“Why are you taking her blanket?”

 

“It’s an old blanket, not her favourite and i’m taking it because I can put it on the trolley baby seat then toss it out.”Robert said as if it were obvious.”The pushchair is too much hassle, but I’m not risking her catching summat.”

 

Liv just rolled her eyes, and the two followed Chas and Aaron towards the large store.

 

“See?”Robert nudged Aaron as he caught up with him.”People are leaving. Maybe you won’t hate this as much as you think.”

 

“I guess.”Aaron grumbled with a shrug, a smile appearing as Lydia reached out a patted his cheek, something she was fond of.”Maybe I won’t be tempted to deck someone. You’ll watch my back, won’t ya, little bit?”

 

His smile widened as Lydia poked his nose before he fingers curled around his index one.

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

 

But, just as Aaron spoke, his view changed as soon as he saw people rushing to get a trolley.

 

Then, just like every year, he kicked at the ground, hands in pockets and the adorable grumpy expression, which Robert loved so much expression, taking over.

 

“I hate this.”He huffed as they made their way over to the shopping trolleys, pound in hand.”Why can’t we do it all online?”

 

“Aaron-”

 

The brunette sighed, listing off few of the many reasons Robert had told him over the years.“Yeah, yeah, it’s all about Christmas spirit, it’s a family thing, it means more to put thought into it, blah, blah, bl-”

 

Aaron cut himself off as he noticed a middle-aged man pull out the _only trolley left_ that had a seat for a child then place a brown McDonald’s bag in the baby seat.

 

He heard an upset squeal come from Lydia who had been pointing and smiling at the trolley, proving that almost anything amused her and Aaron was slightly envious.

 

The Dingle crossed his arms over his chest, his blue orbs darkening as he stormed over to the older man.

 

Just as the other man’s hand reached down to take out the trolley after he put in the pound, Aaron’s own hand slammed down, fingers curling around the bar.

 

The other man looked up, frowning.”Uh, this is mine.”

 

“Don’t think so, mate.”Aaron glowered at him, nodding down at the paper bag.”Unless you’re the worst parent ever, that ain’t no kid.”

 

He tucked his pound into the man’s pocket, pushing him aside but he didn’t let go of the bar.

 

“Hand it over and scoffing down a Big Mac at seven thirty in the morning won’t be the only thing killing ya.”

 

"A-Actually you don't get a Big Mac at-"

 

Aaron glowered at the man, grabbing the brown bag from the baby seat and tossing it into the nearest bin.”Do one.”

 

The older man looked like he wanted to protest but the sound of Chas clearing her throat then placing her hands on her hips made him sigh. He held up his hands in surrender and backed off, turning away and muttering about how young kids had no respect.

 

Aaron smiled to himself and pulled out the trolley, guiding it over to Robert and Lydia.

 

“Y’know, if that McDonald’s wasn’t touched, you could've given it to me.”Liv said as she took her hand out from her hoodie pocket.”But since the guy looked like he wanted to cry, here’s a high five.”

 

“Looks like this won’t be so bad.”Aaron mumbled as he met Liv’s hand with his own, smiling at his sister before he took Lydia from Robert.”Ain’t that right, little bit?”

 

Robert seemed unable to glancing at Aaron as he covered the plastic baby seat with the blanket.

 

He’d seen a lot of layers to Aaron and, while he loved all of them, protective/parental Aaron was in his top five.

 

“Oh, looks like we’ve got ourselves a papa wolf.”Robert mumbled, a lopsided smirk working it’s way onto his face.”I like it.”

 

“Don’t tell me it’s turning you on.”Aaron raised his eyebrows, amused as he placed Lydia down on the blanket covered seat.”I can’t even make a cuppa without you jumping on me.”

 

“What can I say?”Robert shrugged as he fastened the straps, giving Aaron a once over.”I’m eternally under the Aaron Dingle spell.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, bumping shoulders with the blonde, muttering about how a muppet he was.

 

Lydia suddenly giggled and Aaron looked down to see the one year old looking around with wide eyes, fingers tapping against the seat, clearly impressed.

 

She babbled loudly until, surprisingly, she yelled out.

 

“Seat!”

 

Chas, Liv, Robert and even Aaron all gasped at the same time before hey all shared looks of shock and glee.

 

“That’s, like, the third words we’ve heard her say.”Chas cooed, eyes glistening as she placed a hand on Robert’s shoulder, lips brushing Lydia’s temple.”Good girl.”

 

Aaron nodded in agreement, leaning down and pressing a quick peck to her cheek.

 

“Yeah, little bit, well done.”

 

Aaron pulled Liv into his side, a chuckle leaving him.

 

It was a big development for them but mainly for Lydia. Lydia could say a few words, mainly a nickname for her plush and ‘eat!’ for food but that was because Robert and Chas had taken the time to teach her.

 

It was clear that her mother hadn’t tried to sit down and teach her because Lydia didn’t seem to know what a mother or father was.

 

“Our talking lessons are working.”Robert gave a tender smile, eyes bright as he stared at Aaron with a proud look.”She’s learning from words from us and Liv, while a pain in the arse, is going to school without bribery.”

 

Robert reached out and playfully tugged Liv to him, ruffling her hair.”You haven’t been before a judge yet. That’s the perfect present you can give me.”

 

“Let go!”She scowled at him, hitting at his hands before she smoothed down her hair.”You’re such a sappy git!”

 

Liv finally broke free of Robert’s hold, hands returning to her pockets as she sent him a glare that had no heat behind it. It was clear that his words moved her but, like her brother, she’d never let it show.

 

”Oh, look at you both.”Chas crooned as she reached up, patting Robert and Aaron’s cheeks.”Never thought i’d see the day where my Aaron went Christmas shopping with his husband and kids.”

 

Robert and Liv both gave mocking smiles as Chas pinched Aaron’s cheeks.

 

Aaron looked around, clearly uncomfortable with being fussed over by Chas.“Mum!”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought we agreed that you could only do that once a year and your birthday’s passed.”Aaron mumbled as he sent a glare to a smug looking Robert.”Now can we please get this over and done with?”

 

Liv made a sound of agreement, moving to grab at the trolley only to be pulled back by her brother.

 

“Right, you’ve got to stick with one of us, all right?”Aaron said to his sister, a serious look in his eyes as he glanced at the people going into the store. If you get lost, we’re leaving ya.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Threatening to leave a kid behind if she don’t behave?”Robert raised a playful eyebrow before he sent a smirk to his husband.”Yeah, we're proper parental.”

 

Aaron just scowled, holding out an arm for his mother who happily hooked her own around his.

 

“You’re proper mental. Now _shift!_ ”

 

Liv rolled her eyes, hip checking Robert out of the way as she took charge of the trolley, smiling down at Lydia.

 

She waited for Robert, remembering the rule before she went off as fast as she could without stirring Lydia.

 

“Let’s run down some old people!”

 

Robert let the comment slide as he pulled out his shopping list, an excited look on his face as he heard the Christmas music in the store.

 

Aaron and Chas followed behind, the male Dingle looking perturbed as he imagined how impossible Robert was going to be as well as Liv running around.

 

“This is gonna be a long day.” 


	11. ain't got nothing but love, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Happy anniversary to us, happy anniversary to us-”_ Robert paused long enough to shuffle closer to a still sleeping Aaron. _”happy first anniversary to Aaron and Robert, happy anniversary to us!”_

    **[[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/post/152065210716) [[x]](http://bloody-niklaus.tumblr.com/post/131371678161/hopescrescent-klaus-holding-hope-for) [[x]](http://gargoyles42.tumblr.com/post/153913386368)**

* * *

_**“** Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you. **”**_

 

Robert let out a sleepy, incoherent mumble at the sudden sound ringing in his ears. He turned his head to the side, blonde locks tickling his nose which made him scrunch up his face. He mumbled once more in his half sleep state, swiping at the blonde locks.

 

He turned onto his side, pulling Aaron’s arm with him because the younger man was like a radiator and Robert was always cold. He buried his face in his pillow, pulling the other side over his ear to drown out the noise.

 

_**“** Hold me, love me, hold me, love me... **”**_

 

A sharp kick to his shin made him yelp.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Noise. Baby.”He heard Aaron mumbled, still in his sleeping state, clearly pinning any noise on Lydia.“Your turn.”

 

_**“** I ain't got nothing but love, babe, eight days a week! **”**_

 

As if something connecting in his mind, Robert’s eyes snapped open and the blonde let go of the pillow.

 

“It’s Friday.”

 

Robert blinked rapidly to rid of the sleep as he sat up on one his elbow, reaching out with his other hand to grab his phone off the nightstand.

 

He felt the anticipation build in his stomach as he unlocked his phone to the reminder he’d set along with the alarm that he’d also set to he’d get up as early as possible.

 

_FIRST ANNIVERSARY! :)_

 

Robert smiled broadly, eyes shining happily.

 

He turned off the alarm and set aside the phone, chewing on his bottom lip happily as he turned to look at his husband.

 

One year, they’d been married for a whole year.

 

It felt weird, in a good way. On the one hand, it felt like they’d just gotten married the day before but on the other hand, it felt like they’d been together for always.

 

Then again, that was Aaron; he had a habit of keeping Robert on his toes.

 

Robert turned onto his side, facing Aaron, still smiling. The young man had fallen back into his slumber; duvet pulled up to his chin which was clutched in his fist, as if daring Robert to try and steal the duvet from him again.

 

 _ **“** Happy anniversary to us, happy anniversary to us-_ _ **”**_ Robert paused long enough to shuffle closer to a still sleeping Aaron. _ **”**_ _happy first anniversary to Aaron and Robert, happy anniversary to us!_ _ **”**_

 

The sleeping brunette let out a grumble, swatting at the man who was trying to pull him from a relaxing slumber. Aaron turned onto his side, burying his face in his pillow, clutching it to him as Robert’s singing got more louder.

 

Robert gently shook the brunette, crooning.“Aaron...”

 

Aaron sleepily groaned as Robert came up next to him, smoothing back curls from the Dingle’s forehead. The blonde smiled to himself, combing his fingers through Aaron’s dark locks, debating whether he should give himself a gift and hide Aaron’s gel.

 

“Aaaroonnn!”

 

Aaron’s brow furrowed at the tone Robert used to get what he want.

 

“Robert, if you want a _second_ anniversary, you better let me sleep.”Aaron mumbled though turned onto his back, hand resting on top of Robert’s that was on his shoulder.”Shut up.”

 

Robert smiled against Aaron’s cheek, laughing as he felt Aaron’s lips curve up. The older man moved even closer to Aaron, thumb brushing the ring on the brunette’s finger.

 

“One year ago today we got married.”

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh, finally opening his eyes before he looked over at Robert. The blonde hummed contently, lips brushing Aaron’s temple.

 

“You’re not gonna sing again, are you?”

 

“Now that I know how much you hate it?”Robert smirked before he shrugged, nodding.”Probably.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrows with a shrug.

 

“Now it feels like a marriage.”

 

Robert chuckled, a teasing smile appearing on his face before he launched an attack on Aaron. He moved quickly, hands grabbing Aaron’s sides before he began to tickle the younger man. His fingers found the most sensitive spots, and he showed no remorse as he tickled Aaron.

 

Aaron tried his hardest to bite back the laughter that threatened to spill over as he fought against Robert, attempting to pull his hands from him.

 

“R-Robert, I s-swear-”

 

Aaron’s glare faded, and his lips curved up, his grip on Robert’s wrists loosening as he was unable to pull them away. He was unable to hold back the laughter that left him, head tipping back as Robert straddled him to get a better angle.

 

“Rob!”

 

Robert beamed as Aaron’s laughter bounced off of the walls, smile wide and glowing. Robert laughed along with him, a goofy grin on his face as he finally stopped tickling the younger man.

 

Aaron playfully swatted at Robert as he caught his breath, muttering about how much of a pain the blonde was. Robert gave a self-satisfied smirk as he let himself slump half on top of Aaron, face hiding in the brunette’s neck.

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

 

Aaron chewed on his bottom lip sheepishly at the nickname he made sure that Robert only called him in private.

 

“Hmmm, yeah, it is.”Aaron murmured, smiling softly as Robert hummed contently as Aaron’s fingers combed through his hair.”And I bet that’s why you and my mum have been whispering in corners.”

 

Robert’s head raised up, eyes wide.

 

“We have _not!_ ”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, scoffing.

 

“You’re a bad liar and even worse at hiding it. Teaming up with my mum who’s got the biggest gob in this village? That’s even worse.”

 

Robert gave his most defiant expression.“I haven’t been planning anything!”

 

The two frowned at each other, Aaron giving Robert his best glare, quirked eyebrow and all. The blonde attempted to remain stoic though he blinked several times as he began to look uneasy. Aaron cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his husband, daring him to deny once more.

 

“Robert...”

 

“Fine, i’ve been planning something!”Robert broke, throwing his arms up in surrender, almost hitting Aaron.”But i’ll have you know i’m a great liar.”

 

He shifted so that he was face to face with Aaron.”Just not to _you_.”

 

Aaron smirked, nodding in agreement.”What are we doing?”

 

His smirk fell as Robert bit his lip, a complacent gleam in his eyes.

 

“It’s not a place with too many forks and knives, is it?”Aaron huffed, shaking his head to get hair away from his eyes.”If it is, I might use that knife to put myself out of my misery.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t dare do that again, not after your public rant last time.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes once more.“I wasn’t that loud.”

 

“We were asked to _leave!_ ”

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.“Yeah, because you threatened to slash the tyres of the waiter.”

 

“He was _flirting_ with you!”Robert shrugged, clearly believing that he was in the right as he reached over with his phone.”And he asked for a tip despite his crappy service.”

 

Aaron held up his hands, giving in before they started that argument again.

 

Robert shuffled back over to Aaron, climbing over Aaron’s stretched out leg, making the brunette yelp when he accidentally knocked Aaron’s leg with his knee.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Robert settled down next to Aaron, tapping on his phone before he pulled up their plans. Aaron's eyebrows raised as he saw a familiar building, a building he used to spend a lot of time in with his best friend.

 

“Bowling?”

 

“Yeah, your mum told me how much you love it, and I managed to get Adam to tell me where your favourite place is.”

 

“Isn’t it too boring for you?”Aaron asked with raised eyebrows, giving Robert a small grin.“Can’t see you in bowling shoes and there will only be plastic forks and knives.”

 

“I’ll tolerate the shoes. Besides, kicking your arse at bowling won’t be boring.”Robert said as he took his phone back from Aaron, changing tabs.”And there’s this great five-star hotel a few streets over with a great restaurant inside. So it’ll be a good day and night for both of us.”

 

Robert quirked his eyebrow suggestively, claiming Aaron's mouth in a tender kiss, lingering for a moment before he pulled away.

 

He let his eyes flicker over Aaron's face, his smile fading a little when he realised that Aaron hadn't said anything.

 

He suddenly became worried.

 

He had spent a long time figuring out their first-anniversary celebration. Normally he would've just booked an expensive holiday thoughtlessly, something he had done with Chrissie but he had made an effort.

 

He _**cared**_ about making memories with Aaron.

 

Robert leant closer to Aaron, nose brushing his.“I did good?”

 

Aaron blinked several times, processing the worry in Robert's tone.

 

The younger man tilted his head, letting his smile show.

 

“You didn’t buy something over the top like a bloody boat so, yeah, you did good.”

 

Robert's lips downturned and he shrugged."I did see a nice car-"

 

"Yeah, and i would've run you over with it."Aaron cut Robert off, pressing a kiss to the other man's lips."You willingly spoke with Adam without threatening him and took orders from my mum, so you did good. I love it already; I can’t wait. Thank you.”

 

Robert's lips curved up, and he beamed at the other man, placing aside his phone before he cupped Aaron’s face in his hands, holding him as if he were something precious. He then moved closer and captured Aaron’s lips with his own.

 

He kissed the other man adoringly, thumbs brushing back and forth his cheeks tenderly. Aaron smiled into the kiss, responding with just as much zeal, hands clutching Robert’s arms to keep him closer.

 

The two pulled away a moment later, Robert’s forehead lolling against Aaron’s as he lingered once more.

 

“My turn.”

 

Robert blinked, straightening as he watched Aaron.”Huh?”

 

“What? You think the only one who can be lovey-dovey is you?”Aaron scoffed, looking disgusted with himself.”And please smack me if I ever say lovey-dovey again.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert just nodded, it clear that he was excited. The younger man reached down beside the bed, pulling out something from underneath. He straightened, placing the wrapped present in Robert’s lap.

 

The wrapping paper was shiny and, as Aaron would say, ‘over the top’. Robert raised an eyebrow at Aaron as he pulled his hand away, showing the glitter.

 

“Liv’s idea of wrapping paper.”Aaron explained with a shrug.”She asked for the most snobby.”

 

Robert smiled fondly, rolling his eyes.“Of course, she did.”

 

He looked down at the wrapping paper again until he heard Aaron sigh.”Open it, will ya?”

 

Robert’s eyes rolled again, but he obeyed, tearing off the wrapping paper and tossing it aside, deciding to complain about the glitter on their sheets later. The blonde looked down at the rectangle shaped gift in his hands then turned it over. It was a frame, one that would sit well on his desk at work he quickly thought. It was silver and had the words ‘my family’ engraved on the sides.

 

His interest was then claimed by the photo in the frame. It was of himself, Aaron, Liv, and Lydia in their booth which they had claimed in the pub. Lydia was sitting on Robert’s lap, and he was feeding her while Aaron and Liv watched on, both wearing amused but loving smiles.

 

It was clearly from their first day taking Liv to the main part of the pub, after their day out. They hadn’t posed for the photo, which was meant more because it was a frozen memory of just how happy they were.

 

“My mum took it.”Aaron said from beside him, also looking down at the photo.”It was the only one where you didn’t have food on your three hundred quid jacket. We went to this place where they print it or blow it up or whatever.”

 

The brunette cleared his throat as he got no response.”It’s not a stupid car but-”

 

The blonde raised his head, the shining in his eyes telling Aaron that he did like the present.

 

“No, no, I love it.”Robert cut in, mind flashing back to the day as he glanced at the picture again.”I can’t wait for Nicola to see that our kids are cuter than hers.”

 

“Rob!”

 

“What?”Robert smirked, eyes glassed over.”They are!”

 

Aaron shook his head, suddenly noticing the look on Robert’s face.

 

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?”Aaron asked, grinning playfully.”I thought you were all cried out after our wedding day.”

 

Robert placed aside the frame, reaching out and tugging Aaron closer to him.

 

“It’s our anniversary; i’ll cry if I want to.”

 

Aaron chuckled, tilting his head to meet Robert halfway just before the sound of a giggle caught their attention. The two huffed out a laugh, turning their heads at the same time to see Lydia kneeling up in her crib, fingers curled around the bars to keep herself up.

 

“We are so married.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement before a besotted look appeared on his face.”Good morning, Lady Lydia. Are you hungry? Are you?”

 

“Will you ever stop that baby speak?”Aaron asked, shaking his head.”You’re worse than mum.”

 

Robert nudged him, still smiling at Lydia. Lydia stared at the two men, fingers in her mouth and plush underneath her arms.

 

Aaron frowned, observing the child before he sighed.

 

“I know that look, mate; she’s got a full nappy.”

 

Robert and Aaron both shared a challenging look, narrowing their eyes.

 

They glanced at Lydia before speaking at the same time.

 

“Not it!”

* * *

“ **There are my boys!”**

 

Chas then glanced at Lydia who was in Robert’s embrace.“And one of my girls.”

 

Chas let out an overly excited shriek, clapping her hands as she pranced out of the kitchen and over to Aaron and Robert. The female Dingle, already dressed for the day, smiled at the couple. She stood on her tiptoes, arms wrapping around them so that they were pulled down into her embrace.

 

“Mwah!”Chas kissed each of their foreheads, patting their cheeks.“Happy anniversary!”

 

While Robert, who was still getting used to being the recipient of affection from Chas, let himself enjoy the hug, Aaron scrunched up his face like he always did. He did like the affection but knew that if he let on, his mother would embarrass him in public. He let himself hug her back, making a show of complaining when she kissed his forehead again.

 

Aaron counted a full ten seconds, a deal they’d made years ago before he pulled back.

 

But she still held on to them both, huffing.

 

“Mum, can you let us go now, please?”

 

Chas rolled her eyes, stepping back after kissing Lydia’s head.

 

“I’ve made you both pancakes, your favourite.”

 

“We?!”Liv piped up from the table, mouth full of pancake.”I’m the only one who didn’t burn a batch.”

 

“I bought the stuff needed, we’re equal. I made Lydia some porridge, so I did do something right!”Chas retorted, guiding the couple to the table, clapping again.“I’m so happy for you!”

 

As Aaron took out Lydia’s high chair, Robert went to the cupboard to get a bowl for Lydia for the porridge.

 

Aaron grinned as he put together the highchair before placing it at the table.“Yeah, we’ve gone a year without killing each other, alert the media!”

 

Chas smiled at her son, placing Aaron’s tea in front of him and his pancakes, patting his shoulder.“Your marriage has lasted longer than fifty percent of Dingle marriages, love, you should be happy.”

 

“Yeah, you're my idol!”Liv wryly stated before she gave her brother a sincere smile.”Good on ya for putting up with rat face for this long.”

 

Robert huffed out a laugh as he placed Lydia in the highchair.”Oh, your loving insults make my day.”

 

Liv sent him a sardonic look, stealthily replying.“Not insults if they’re true.”

 

He gave her a droll smile which she returned before she turned to the toddler next to her, smiling fondly. She took Lydia’s spoon from Robert and mixed up the porridge, making sure it wasn’t too hot like Chas had reminded her before she scooped up some.

 

“Did they kiss in front of you, brat?”She asked, speaking clear enough to earn a glare a scowl from Aaron and Robert.”I know, i’ve been there. It takes a lot of getting used to.”

 

Liv stuck out her tongue.”Love is blah!”

 

“Blah!”Lydia repeated, hands tapping against the table attached to her highchair, catching their attention.”Blah! Blah! Blah!”

 

Liv laughed, nodding in encouragement.”Yeah! Good!”

 

Lydia giggled happily, accepting a spoonful of her breakfast, swallowing it before she cried out again.”Blah!”

 

Aaron and Robert both chuckled, the brunette swinging an arm around Robert’s shoulders and pulling the blonde into his side. He pressed a kiss to Robert’s head, slapping his shoulder as the two smiled proudly.

 

Robert grinned happily, smugly breaking off a piece of pancake.“Told ya, ours are smarter and cuter!”

 

“You say that as if they’re your blood.”Aaron scoffed, nudging Robert in jest.”If that was so, mate, they’d also have your dress sense and have a knack for spending too much money on shower gel.”

 

Robert gave him a lopsided smirk.

 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

 

Aaron frowned, bemused.“How is it a good thing?”

 

“You married me because of my eccentric ways and because I smell nice.”

 

“Yeah.”Aaron waved his fork around as he spoke through his chewing, ignoring Robert’s wince.”It had _nothing_ to do with love or anything.”

 

Robert gave Aaron his most charming smile.”That’s how I got you to fall in love with me.”

 

The blonde leant closer to Lydia, fingers brushing her cheek lovingly. She turned to him; her porridge smeared across her chin and her bib.

 

“Pretty sure you’re meant to eat it, not wear it.”

 

Lydia smacked her lips at him, tongue poking out to catch her breakfast.

 

“Can you say Robert?”He asked her after gaining her attention again.”Hmm? How about Rob?”

 

Lydia met his gaze, and she stared at him for a few seconds, lips parting.

 

“Blah!”

 

Robert shook his head, drawing out his name and he pointed to himself.“Ro-be-rt.”

 

Lydia looked at his hand then reached out, poking his cheek.”Blah!”

 

A breathy snicker came from Aaron, but he quickly went quiet when Robert sent him a glare. He tried to cover up his snickered with a cough, but when Liv giggled, he couldn’t resist. Aaron laughed loudly, head tipping back and he evaded Robert’s fingers that went to his ticklish side.

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

Aaron’s laughter died down before he responded.“Oh, mate, it’s funny.”

 

Robert sulked as he returned to his breakfast just as Liv began to feed Lydia again. He glared at Liv when she mumbled something to Lydia that sounded like a praise.

 

Chas cleared her throat, placing down her cup as she looked over the table.

 

“So did you exchange gifts?”

 

Robert’s smile returned as he nodded at Chas in response, foot nudging Aaron’s underneath the table. Both men smiled at one another before they looked back at Chas who was smiling.

 

“It’s romantic, isn’t it? It was so hard to keep quiet on both.”Chas gushed as she smiled at Robert before adding.“You both are so thoughtful.”

 

Aaron felt uncomfortable as his mother continued to grin.“You keep smiling like that your face is gonna split in two.”

 

Chas cooed as she leant over and pinched Aaron’s cheek, making Robert snickered.

 

“Oh, my baby boy is blushing!”

 

“Mum, we agreed-”

 

“Fine, fine.”Chas huffed as she returned to her chair, picking up her cup again.”So who’s babysitting?”

 

Aaron and Robert froze, both sharing looks. They hadn’t thought about that; they’d just assumed Chas would take that task.

 

They both looked at the female Dingle.

 

“I’d love to, you know I would, but i’ve got plans. With Luke.”

 

“Luke?”Aaron repeated, a playful smile on his lips.”The new guy, the nineteen-year-old, at the garage?”

 

Chas just nodded.

 

Robert chuckled, utterly amused.”Where’s he taking ya? You sure he can get stay out so late on a school night?”

 

Aaron snickered, a sound that instantly stopped when his mother shot him a look. She glared at them both, and the two immediately looked away.

 

“Babysitters!”Chas ground out, a false smile on her lips.”We were talking about babysitters for-.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Liv glared.

 

“Not for you. You’re going to Gabby’s.”

 

“Then why can’t I babysit? I’m fifteen.”Liv piped up, looking offended then rolled her eyes when the three sent her a look.”Are you still not over that?”

 

Aaron, Robert and Chas gave her a glower that made Liv roll her eyes.

 

“We had to repaint the room.”

 

Liv shrugged, confused as to why they were still upset.“You told me to finger paint with Leo, and that’s what I did.”

 

“On paper, Liv, not the wall.”Chas said in an exasperated manner before turning to the couple.”Who will babysit her then?”

 

Aaron answered straight away, a person already in mind.

 

“Paddy.”Aaron shrugged, pushing aside his plate, finished.”He’s got experience with kids, and he’s like one himself. She’ll be amused for ages and tire herself out. She’ll be all right for the night.”

 

Chas nodded, on board with the idea.

 

“You sure you’ll be able to last the whole night?”

 

Aaron frowned, confused.”Huh?”

 

“Do you believe you’ll be able to enjoy your night without fussing over Lydia every moment?”Chas asked, resting her chin on her palm, nodding at the blonde.”Especially mother hen over there?”

 

Aaron and Robert shared a look before they burst out laughing.

 

“Chas, we love Lydia, but we’re not like you.”

 

Chas arched an eyebrow.”Like me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

_Oh, no._

 

He looked to Aaron for help, but the brunette shook his head.

 

Robert opened and closed his mouth, stumbling over his words. Liv and Aaron both gave him a look before moving their chairs away from Robert, shaking their heads.

 

“Questioning her mothering skills?”Aaron cleared his throat, arms over his chest and whispered.“It was nice knowing ya, mate.”

 

Chas tilted her head, giving Robert a questioning look.

 

“N-Nothing!”Robert shook his head at the overprotective mother, giving her a soft smile.“It’s just i’m sure we’ll be fine.”

 

Chas didn’t stop staring at him, though she had a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

Robert turned his head to Aaron, muttering.“Make her stop staring at me.”

 

The brunette chuckled, deciding Robert had suffered enough before he shifted his chair back to where it previously was. He leant forward, blocking Chas’ view of his husband and gave his mother a smile.

 

“Ignore him; he’s a muppet.”Aaron said, making his mother shrug and nod in agreement.”He’s just saying that we’re not there yet.”

 

Chas was silent for a moment, tilting her head so that she could glance at Robert before back at her son.

 

“He will be.”She finally said before reaching up and grabbing Aaron’s face in her hand.”It doesn’t matter how old they get; you always fuss over your baby when they’re not around. Hours or days, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Chas patted her son's cheek and smiled.”They’ll _always_ be your baby, and I love my little scruff.”

 

Silence fell upon them as Chas turned her head.

 

Aaron’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.

 

“Mum, we agreed once three times a year. Mother’s day, your birthday and Christmas.”Aaron shook his head again, defiant.”It’s bad enough Rob’s sappy.”

 

Chas’ face fell, and Aaron sighed, reluctant.

 

“Mum, there’s people around!”Aaron protested and Chas’ pout deepened which made him break.”Fine. I love you, too!”

 

Chas beamed, a smile on her face. Liv snickered, earning a glare that made her squirm as Chas hugged her son.

 

Aaron reached up and squeezed his mother’s hand, smiled at her before he sat back down. Chas’ smile returned, and she beamed at her son, Robert then Liv before she stood. The Dingle made her way over to the kettle with her cup, switching it own.

 

Aaron turned around, smile fading as he glared at his husband.

 

He leant closer, and Robert tilted his head to the side, expecting his husband to kiss him.

 

But, at the last second, his hand shot up, grabbing the blonde’s chin.

 

“You _owe_ me.”

 

Eyes darkening lustfully, Robert just nodded.

 

Aaron’s eyes flickered over Robert’s face before he smiled, sitting back down.

 

“I’ll call Paddy.”


	12. you're my wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman rushed over to where Lydia was, a broad grin on her face.
> 
> “Hey, honey, mummy’s home!”

  

**[[x]](http://ryanhawleysthighs.tumblr.com/post/108577780155) [[x]](http://fuckyeahoriginals.tumblr.com/post/124568929160/theoriginalsladies-the-originals-ladies) [[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/tagged/robron)**

* * *

 “ **If she can’t get back to sleep during the night or gets upset, she likes it when someone sings that Tarzan song.”**

 

Paddy’s eyes flickered between Aaron and Robert, a bemused expression on his face.

 

“What song?”

 

“You haven’t seen Tarzan? Give me _one_ more reason _not_ to tolerate you; _please_ do.”Robert rolled his eyes, glowering at Paddy before he finally calmed down.”It’s called "You'll Be In My Heart", you’ll find the lyrics online.”

 

Paddy nodded as he watched Robert take down two coats from the hook on the back of the door. He shrugged on his own, handing Aaron his. Aaron huffed, muttering about how uncomfortable the ‘snobby’ coat was but shrugged it on anyway, making Robert smile.

 

“She’s had her nap, so she’s set to be put to bed by-”Aaron paused, looking over at the clock before doing the math in his head.”eight at the _latest_ , so that gives her two hours to play and settle down.”

 

“I know all this stuff, you know.”Paddy chuckled, giving the two younger men a goofy smile.”Leo?”

 

Robert showed no sign that he had been listening and Paddy looked to Aaron for help.

 

“You both are seriously lecturing _me?_ ”

 

Aaron just quirked an eyebrow, daring Paddy to say anything else, and the older man just sighed. Robert picked up a plush penguin, shoving it in Paddy’s face before gesturing to Lydia.

 

“This is Pengy; she can’t sleep without him. No Pengy means no sleeping Lydia which also means that you’ll life will be hell.”Robert waved the plush in front of Paddy’s face before he handed it to Aaron who placed it next to Lydia.”You also have to play her sleep-time song, i’ve already set it up on your phone.”

 

Paddy bit back a laugh as he saw how serious Robert was.

 

“S-Sleep time song?”

 

Robert and Aaron just nodded.

 

“I thought you were trying to teach her how to be independent?”

 

“We have, but we think she knows we won’t be here tonight,”Robert whispered, as if he didn’t want Lydia to hear him.

 

“She refused to sleep when we worked late last week.”Aaron whispered, shaking his head as he remembered the night.”The song got her to sleep; it might work tonight.”

 

“I think she’s picking up your anxiety about being separated from her.”Paddy said to them, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the sofa.

 

He turned to see the couple staring at him as if he’d grown a second head.

 

“Separation anxiety?”

 

Paddy nodded.”Yeah. Kids pick up on stuff.”

 

The two men then looked at one another, then at Lydia before back at Paddy.

 

Then they laughed as if that was the funniest thing they’d ever heard.

 

Aaron stopped laughing long enough to say.“Paddy, we’re not anxious about being separated from Lydia for _one_ night. In fact, we’re looking forward to it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The two nodded, Aaron chuckling once more.”Yeah. We _love_ the kid, but we’re not you or my mum. We don’t get sappy about stuff like this. We’re just making sure that she doesn’t drive _you_ mad.”

 

“Yeah, no offence but we’re not all mother hen like you are.”Robert scoffed, nudging Aaron who wore a smirk.”We’re just looking forward to the hotel room. We’ve got _a lot_ of time to make up for.”

 

Blushing, Aaron rolled his eyes as Paddy grimaced, looking uncomfortable.” _Thanks_ for that picture now off you go, you’ve got a whole night of _freedom_ ahead of you, right?”

 

The two made sounds of agreements and Paddy sat down to get comfortable. Robert reached down and picked up Lydia from her play-mat, face and voice softening as he held her close.

 

Aaron came up to the pair, behind Lydia so that she was in between himself and Robert. He smiled down at Lydia as he smoothed back her hair. She didn’t have much, but it seemed that her locks were going to be light.

 

“We’ll be back in time for lunch.”Aaron mumbled as Lydia patted his cheek, blinking up at him.”You be good, all right, little bit?”

 

Lydia giggled as Aaron leant down and let his mouth brush her forehead. Her face scrunched up at him just before she turned back to Robert, burying her face in his shoulder. Her fingers curled up in his dress shirt, babbling incoherently against him, making Robert smile.

 

Aaron witnessed Robert’s expression turn to something impassive, but he could read his eyes. The blonde cleared his throat, cheek resting on top of Lydia’s head and he looked over at Aaron.

 

“Rob, we have to _go_.”

 

The blonde released a long breath, nodding.”I know.”

 

Robert hiked Lydia up higher on his hip so that he could get a better look at her. She blinked up at him, giving him a winsome smile that made Robert’s insides melt. He swallowed thickly, rocking side to side when he heard a fussy whine come from her.

 

“I know, I know...”Robert mumbled, kissing her forehead.”but distance is good for all relationships, right?”

 

“Rob, stop stalling. You’re not going to beat me at bowling even if we’re late.”

 

Robert looked over at Aaron, knowing that the younger man felt the same as he did but he was hiding it.

 

Robert made a show of rolling his eyes and gave a smile.

 

He looked at Paddy then at Lydia before speaking clearly.“I know he seems like a boring, tiresome, irritating man-child that you’d love to spit up on— _which i’d love, by the way_ —but he’ll keep ya amused.”

 

Paddy cleared his throat, letting out an awkward chuckle.“Less of the insults, please.”

 

Robert turned his head slowly, sending Paddy daggers.

 

“Less of the interfering on family moments, _please_.”

 

“Remember to check in on Liv every few hours.”Robert pointed at Paddy and the blonde scowled when Paddy grinned.”Not because of separation anxiety, but because she gets into a lot of trouble.”

 

“Love ya.”Robert mumbled so that only Aaron could hear, hugging Lydia once more before he reluctantly handed her over to Paddy.“Bye, Lady Lydia.”

 

“We’re gonna be just fine, aren’t we?”Paddy smiled down at the child, making her wave at Robert by using her hand.”Say bye!”

 

Robert resisted the urge to take back the child as he followed Aaron to the door. He opened it but suddenly seemed to remember something. He turned back, making Aaron roll his eyes as Robert began to rant once more.

 

“We’re not gonna make it to the end of the night let alone a bloody second anniversary.”Aaron mumbled as he glared at Robert’s back.”I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“The hotel number is on the fridge, and you’ve got our numbers, right?”Robert said as Aaron pulled him behind him to the door.”Our phones are always on so call-”

 

“He’s got it, Robert, now let’s go!”Aaron scowled as he pushed Robert ahead of him, grabbing the car keys and tossing them at the blonde.”Start the bloody car!”

 

Paddy heard Robert agree before he called back.”Don’t swear in front of the baby!”

 

“I’ll do more than swear if you don’t get outta here!”

 

Aaron listened out for the car starting up before he turned back to Paddy and Lydia.

 

“It’s, uh, harder than we thought. We haven’t been away from Liv or Lydia for ages.”Aaron mumbled to the man he thought of as his father, glaring at Paddy when he gave him a look.”If you say separation anxiety again, i’ll deck ya.”

 

Paddy chuckled as he noticed Aaron looking reluctant to step away from the child.

 

“Nothing to get red-faced about, mate, it’s what being a parent does to ya.”

 

Aaron gave the older man a curious look.“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah and going by how bad you two have it, you’re doing a good job. Fatherhood suits ya, even if your husband did _technically_ kidnap her and i’ve found myself being part of something illegal.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes.”Yeah, well, she’s adorable, so you’ll soon forget the illegal part.”

 

Aaron didn’t fight the smile that curved at his lips as he nodded. He smiled at Paddy before leaning down and kissing Lydia’s cheek once more.

 

She giggled, patting his cheek once more before grabbing his hand and bringing it to her mouth.

 

“We’ll be back before ya know it, little bit.”

 

Aaron smiled at Lydia once more before he straightened and began to make his way over to the door. He opened it but paused just before he stepped out, turning his head to them.

 

“Lock the door, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”Paddy nodding before making a shooing motion.”Now, off ya go and enjoy yourself!”

* * *

_**“** And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. **”** _

 

Paddy rubbed his temples as the song came to an end for the fifth time. He sat up straight, leant forward, resisting the urge to throw his shoe at the Bluetooth speaker which softly played the song on repeat.

 

“Are you sleeping yet?”

 

He looked over at Lydia who sat in her car seat quietly with her plush in her arms, staring at Paddy. She didn’t look close to tired while he was knackered. He’d been working all day, but Lydia had run him ragged, it seemed that she didn’t like being parted from her little family.

 

He had come to love Lydia, but it seemed that Paddy was a bit rusty with toddlers.

 

_**"** Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall. **”**_

 

Lydia let out a whine as Paddy paused the song, sighing.

 

“I thought the song was supposed to send you to sleep?”Paddy said, turning so that his back was so the arm of the sofa.”Maybe you need to have someone familiar with ya, huh? It’s obviously Aaron’s choice, eh?”

 

He gave a laugh, but Lydia just continued to stare at him quietly, nuzzling into her plush. His smile faded at he cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

The two remained silent until Paddy stretched as he yawned, raising his glasses to rub at his eyes.

 

“You’ll be all right if I shut my eyes for a few seconds, will ya?”

 

Paddy gave Lydia a small, tired smile, foot rocking back and forth the car seat she was strapped in.

 

He reached over, and pressed play on his phone, the song replaying.“I’ll play your song for ya.”

 

Lydia just stared at Paddy, plush against her chest as she was soothed with the rocking and the song. After taking off his glasses, Paddy rested back against the sofa, shutting his eyes.

 

“Just gimme a sec, all right?”

 

As Paddy drifted off into a slumber, he failed to notice the sound of the backdoor shutting.

 

The middle-aged man shifted, turning into the sofa as the backdoor handle went down before it opened.

 

A tall, dark haired women entered, hood covering her face. She looked around, pausing as her gaze landed on Lydia. Shutting both doors, she pulled down her hood, revealing her face which instantly made Lydia whimper.

 

The woman rushed over to where Lydia was, a broad grin on her face.

 

“Hey, honey, mummy’s home!”

 

Lydia fussed quietly as the familiar woman knelt down in front of her, giving her a broad smile. She leant closer, kissing her daughter’s forehead, making Lydia whine.

 

“Mummy’s home.”She repeated, reaching out to Lydia’s familiar baby bag, taking out a small pink device before pulling out her own phone.”Good thing grandma gave us the Mummy GPS when I lost you at the bar last time, huh?”

 

The dark haired women smiled, grabbing Lydia’s feet when they kicked out unhappily. Lydia whined, tears welling in her eyes as the woman began to unstrap her from the car seat.

 

“I knew you’d come into good use one day. I’ve been watching ya.”

 

A quiet laugh came from the woman as she propped Lydia on her hip.”We’re going on an adventure.”

 

The dark haired woman stood, cupping a hand over Lydia’s mouth as Paddy stirred lightly before he fell back asleep.

 

Lydia began to cry, cheeks flushed as she stared at the woman who had given birth to her. It was clear that she was scared of the woman but her sobs died against the woman’s hand.

 

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, it’s all right. If mummy gets what mummy wants, they can have ya for all I care.”

 

The woman looked around, eyes landing on a notepad before she picked it up.

 

“Let’s leave a little note for your friends, shall we?”

 

 _ **“** Today was gonna be the day _ _b_ _ut they'll never throw it back to you..._ _**“** _


	13. i'm the satellite and you're the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lydia?”Chas raised his eyebrows before gesturing to the door.”Is she upstairs?”
> 
> “She’s right there-”Paddy gestured to the spot where Lydia had been sitting in her car seat, but it wasn’t there, and neither was Lydia.”S-She was right there, I swear.”

   [[x]](http://gargoyles42.tumblr.com/post/145276186373/every-aaron-dingle-hug-in-chronological-order) [[x]](http://gargoyles42.tumblr.com/post/151298157753/every-aaron-dingle-hug-in-chronological-order) [[x]](http://dingleflaherty.tumblr.com/post/154297072781) 

* * *

 “ **Rob, i’m supposed to be kicking your arse at bowling right now!”**

 

Robert’s thumb tapped against the steering wheel; his eyes focused on the road that was illuminated by the car headlights.

 

“Rob?”

 

Robert finally sighed, overtaking another car as he admitted.“Something’s up.”

 

“And you know that how?”Aaron asked, knee against the dashboard so that he could get more comfortable.”We haven’t had a call or a text. There’s no reason to come back early.”

 

“She needs us; I can _feel_ it.”

 

“Feel it how?”

 

“I dunno, it’s like...”Robert paused, trying to find the right words as they passed the _**‘**_ _Welcome To Emmerdale_ _ **’**_ sign.“it’s like a _pull_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”Aaron rolled his eyes, eyes on the darkness outside the car.”But if you’re wrong and we drove back an hour for nothing, you’ll be pulling _yourself_ for the next week.”

 

Robert shook his head, completely denying Aaron’s claims as he kept his gaze on the road, checking the time every few moments.

 

“I’m not wrong.”

 

He noticed Aaron’s exasperated look and added.”I know when something’s wrong. I knew Vic was in labour-”

 

“Because she didn’t turn up for your lunch and you didn’t know she was in labour, you were nosy.”

 

Robert continued as if Aaron hadn’t cut in, easily coming up with another example.

 

“I knew when Liv was up to no good with that boy from school.”

 

“Because you, _again_ , were being nosy and followed her!”Aaron cut in once more, rolling his eyes again.”Admit it; you’ve got separation anxiety.”

 

Robert shrugged, not denying Aaron’s claim but he did smirk at his husband. “Like you didn’t jump at the chance of coming back.”

 

“I-”Aaron’s mouth opened and shut as he attempted to come up with an excuse but he failed.”Just drive, will ya?”

 

The blonde grinned despite his own concerns as he pulled up at the back of the pub. He quickly pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Aaron followed, slamming the door shut just to see Robert’s flinch.

 

“Y’know, you owe me _twice_ now.”

 

Robert looked back at his husband with a quirked eyebrow.”I do?”

 

“Yep. I stopped my overprotective mum from killing ya this morning and when we find out this trip back isn’t needed, that’s two.”

 

Robert chuckled, pulling out his keys.”I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Aaron smiled back, patting Robert’s shoulder as he trailed behind him and, just as they rounded the car, they heard the sound of heels.

 

“Oi, what are you two doing back?”

 

The two turned around just in time to see Chas strutting up to them. The female Dingle wrapped her coat tighter around her, it clear just how cold she was as she rubbed her shoulders.

 

Robert gave her his most charming smile that made Aaron scoff.

 

“You look nice.”

 

Chas tutted at Robert, shaking her head.”I know I do but don’t change the subject. Why are you back?”

 

“Not my idea.”Aaron nodded at Robert with a miffed look.”This soft lad here felt a pull.”

 

Chas just shrugged, following the couple to the door. Robert pulled out his keys, ready to unlock it but frowned as he saw a light shining through the door which was opened a few inches. The three shared a confused look as the back door opened after a gentle push from Robert.

 

The blonde turned his head to Aaron, eyebrow raised.

 

“Uh, didn’t you-”

 

“Yeah, I did. I told him to lock the door, and he leaves it open.”Aaron muttered as Robert pocketed his not needed keys.”It’s like he _wants_ someone to break in.”

 

“Maybe Liv came back.”Chas suggested, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them.”She and Gabby do fight more than you two do.”

 

This seemed to placate Robert who nudged the door open with his foot and he entered the back of the pub. Aaron and Chas followed behind Robert who made a beeline for the back room.

 

He opened the door, smile on his face as he saw the toys on the ground and he nudged aside the rocking horse.

 

Aaron entered a moment later, rolling his eyes when he saw the toys.”See? Everything is-”

 

Aaron cut himself off as he noticed Paddy snoring on the sofa. The brunette rolled his eyes, and when Robert gave him a desperate look, he nodded.

 

Robert cleared his throat, walking around the couch and leaning down.

 

The blonde leant closer to Paddy then shouted.“Paddy!”

 

The man in question shot up, rubbing his eyes., almost falling off the sofa.”I’m up; i’m up! What is it?”

 

“Where’s Lydia?”

 

“W-What?”Paddy asked, tone laced with sleep as he put on his glasses.”What?”

 

“Lydia?”Chas raised his eyebrows before gesturing to the door.”Is she upstairs?”

 

“She’s right there-”Paddy gestured to the spot where Lydia had been sitting in her car seat, but it wasn’t there, and neither was Lydia.”S-She was right _there_ , I _swear_.”

 

Aaron and Robert’s faces fell, and the humour drained from their faces. Chas’ smile fell, and she glanced at where Paddy was gesturing to.

 

“W-What do you mean right there?”Chas stuttered, nervously letting out a laugh.”She’s not upstairs?”

 

Paddy shook his head, standing up.”No, she fussed when I tried to put her down, she preferred being down here. I strapped her in her car seat. She was right there.”

 

Robert reached out for Aaron, swallowing nervously.”Where is she?”

 

“Mum, go see if Lisa or anyone took her out front.”Aaron quietly demanded, rubbing his mother’s shoulder when she froze.”Mum?”

 

Chas silently nodded before she backed off, rushing out of the backroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

When his mother left, Aaron let his worry show and he separated from Robert.

 

“L-Lydia? No, hide and seek right now, all right?”Aaron’s face drained of colour, going around in circles as he searched for the one-year-old.”Little bit?”

 

Robert copied him, a hopeful look on his face as he looked behind the armchair but the hope faded as he came up with nothing.

 

“No, no, _no..._ ”

 

Robert started to become incoherent as he rushed around, looking high and low for the toddler. He looked behind the door, under the dinner table and behind the sofa.

 

“Lydia?”Robert’s voice became shaky, his vision becoming blurry as he straightened, wiping at his eyes.”Honey?”

 

Paddy worriedly watched them, his hands shaking as he toyed with his fingers.

 

“Maybe she got free?”

 

“She’s _one!_ ”Robert shouted at the older man, making Paddy jump.”How could’ve she unstrapped herself and crawled off with her car seat?”

 

Paddy looked away, guilt written over his face.

 

“I’m just trying to help.”

 

Paddy went silent, and Robert only glared harsher at him.”I’m not sure if you're serious or just dense. What happened?”

 

“She played for a while and seemed tired, so I strapped her in, Aaron told me she crawls around.”Paddy stumbled over his words, something he did when he was overexcited or worried.”I had her sleeping song on, and she seemed fine, so I just closed my eyes.”

 

Paddy backed up when Robert took a step forward, fingers curling into fists.

 

“You went to sleep while taking care of a child?”

 

“The door was shut, both of them, there was no way she could’ve opened them if she did get free.”Paddy quickly said, face falling as he looked at the spot where Lydia once was.”She was right here!”

 

Robert backed away, making his way over to the door that led to the stairs.

 

“Well, she’s not here now!”

 

Robert stormed out, and Paddy flinched each time his feet hit the each stair, his anger and distress visible as each step got louder.

 

“Lydia!”

 

Aaron winced as Robert raced upstairs, shouting for the toddler as if he expected her to respond. 

 

The fear and panic in his voices soared through Aaron like a punch to the chest. Everything was going slowly, too slow for his liking and he couldn’t focus on one thought.

 

He could feel his heart racing in his ears, and he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

 

“Something was bound to happen.”Aaron gave a wry chuckle as he started to pace, shaking his head back and forth.”We’re not lucky for long.”

 

“Mum’s heart is gonna break and Rob...”Aaron paused as he heard Robert swearing loudly from upstairs.”he _loves_ that kid, well all do.”

 

Aaron suddenly stopped, eyes glassed over as he looked down at Lydia’s rocking horse.”Liv. This is gonna kill her; she already hates going to school because she freaks out that Lydia won’t be here when she gets back.”

 

Aaron suddenly kicked over the coffee table and turned away from Paddy, facing the kitchen. Paddy watched the younger man uneasily, guilt written all over his face.

 

“I-I shut my eyes for a minute, I swear!”Paddy said to Aaron with utter sincereness, hands nervously in his pockets.”I didn’t think anything was going to happen! There’s a bar _full_ of people outside.”

 

Aaron spun around on his heels, anger flashing in his eyes.

 

“On a busy night! You think the Friday night cover is Mike Tyson or summat? Not to mention there’s a back door, Paddy! You were meant to _lock_ it when we left!”

 

“We were gone _two hours_. You were supposed to watch her for the entire night!”Aaron wiped a hand down his face as he heard Robert rushing around.

 

”We love Lydia.”Aaron hissed out, pointing at himself before he added.”I _love_ her! We’re a family.”

 

Aaron blinked to get rid of his tears as he looked anywhere but Paddy.”I know the way we got her wasn’t ideal or legal but it was right, and she fits. She fits with Liv, and she fits with us. She’s our _daughter_ , Paddy.”

 

“I know.”Paddy whispered, looking down at his feet.”I know.”

 

“I thought I could trust ya.”

 

Paddy’s face fell and hurt filled his eyes as he stared at Aaron who was pacing back and forth, shaking his head.

 

“I-I never meant this to happen; I promise you that.”Paddy wholeheartedly stated, hands coming together in a prayer position.”I would never-”

 

“I know, I know, I never meant to say that.”Aaron mumbled with a nod of his head, taking a step closer to the elder man.”I’m sorry, okay? I know you’d never do this on purpose.”

 

Paddy let out a breath of relief, put at ease that his silly mistake hadn’t ruined his relationship with the man he thought of as his son. But that didn’t stop the guilt that flooded his mind and feelings as he looked at the toys that belonged to Lydia scattered around the ground.

 

He then looked at the trepidation etched on Aaron’s face and his glassy eyes. His hands shook by his sides, and he flinched each time he heard his mother yell or Robert shout for Lydia.

 

Paddy felt a pang every time he saw that look, a look he hoped he’d never see again.

 

“We’ll find her.”

 

Aaron nodded, sleeve wiping at his eyes.

 

”You’re a _horrible_ liar, Paddy.”Aaron forced out another sardonic laugh, eyes catching Liv’s homework and he inhaled a sharp breath.”I-I, uh, need...i need Liv.”

 

Turning from the older man, Aaron pulled out his phone, pulling up a new message. Several ideas for a message raced through his mind. He didn’t want to scare her, but he knew that she needed to know. Thumb pressing down on the small keyboard, he just typed up the first thing that came to mind.

 

**Liv:** _Come home ASAP._

 

Just then, the door burst open and in rushed Robert, green eyes wide and hair dishevelled from all his worried yanks at his blonde locks.

 

“S-She’s not up there. Her fluffy winter jacket, her favourite one is still up there.”Robert spoke so quickly that Paddy couldn’t keep up but Aaron seemed able to.”It’s cold outside; _we_ were wrapped up. She’s only wearing her PJ’s, Aaron, those butterfly ones. Remember them? Vic got her them. She likes them, too. She-”

 

“Rob-”

 

“She’s gonna be _cold_ , Aaron.”Robert repeated, voice thick with emotion.”It’s _freezing_ outside.”

 

Paddy looked away, unable to process how emotional Robert was.

 

Paddy hadn’t seen this kind of emotion from Robert.

 

He’d heard of it from Chas, Liv and even Aaron but Paddy himself hadn’t witnessed it. Robert was a _stoic_ person; he never let any weakness show.

 

He was strong for himself _and_ for Aaron. Aaron had once called Robert his source of strength so seeing Robert having no control over his emotions made Paddy feel uneasy.

 

“You!”Robert hissed, looking at Paddy with so much anger that it made Paddy worried.”This is _your_ fault.”

 

Paddy took a step back, shaking his head.”I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear!”

 

Robert began to march over to Paddy, only to be pulled back by Aaron but he still attempted to reach Paddy.

 

“If _anything_ happens to her, i’m blaming you.”Robert said, a dangerous edge to his tone that made Paddy believe him.”If Liv isn’t calling her brat or if Aaron isn’t reading to her again tomorrow morning, you’ll _pay_.”

 

Aaron pulled Robert back by his hand.”Robert, calm down!”

 

The older man froze, turning slowly and looking down at Aaron. His eyes widened as he saw the tears in Aaron’s eyes then looked around, glancing at Lydia’s high chair that was still at the table, and Liv’s homework that had landed on the ground when Aaron kicked over the coffee table.

 

How could’ve things gotten so bad so quickly?

 

Robert shook his head, thumb brushing the wetness on Aaron’s cheek.” _No!_ We’re happy!”

 

Robert shook his head once more, eyes finding Paddy and his anger returned. He made a move to walk toward him, but Aaron caught him once, yanking on his hand.

 

“You need to _calm down_. You’re gonna go mad, and there’s only room for _one_ mad person in this, and that’s me.”Aaron hushed the older man, reaching out and grabbing the blonde’s hands.”Between me, you and my mum, we need someone _sane_. We need to think.”

 

Robert silently nodded and obeyed when Aaron told him to sit down. He didn’t let go of Aaron, though, which gave him no choice but to follow him, sitting down next to Robert.

 

Aaron moved closer to Robert, pulling him into a side hug as he mumbled to the older man to calm him down. Robert nodded along to whatever Aaron was whispering to him, his head resting itself on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Paddy witnessed Aaron whisper to Robert once more before he gave a nod.

 

Aaron stood, clearing his throat before he spoke.“We need to call the police.”

 

“Yeah, that’s best.”Paddy nodded in agreement but quickly changed his mind when he thought clearly.”A-Are you sure? I know you’ve got the docs and everything but-”

 

“But nothing.”Aaron shook his head, phone in hand again.”She’s a _kid_ , Paddy; any psycho could’ve taken her.”

 

Doubts quickly left Paddy’s mind and, while he was worried about Aaron’s freedom, he knew Aaron was right.

 

“Yeah, of course, sorry.”

 

Aaron glanced at Paddy once more time before he unlocked his phone. His thumb tapped against the side of his phone as he looked down at the numbers before he finally pressed down on number nine three times.

 

But, just as he went to make the call, Robert shouted, startling the two other men.

 

“Stop!”

 

Aaron’s thumb froze over the green icon at the sudden shout. He turned to Robert who straightened, a torn off piece of paper in his hand and Lydia’s plush penguin in the other.

 

“Rob, what is it?”

 

“It’s her.”Robert said, eyes on the note, the plush in his lap.”She took Lydia.”

 

“Who took Lydia?”Aaron asked, confused as he sorted the coffee table before sitting down on it in front of Robert.”Rob! Who is she?”

 

When Robert didn’t respond, Aaron yanked the note out of his husband’s hand and read it.

 

“Her mum.”Robert answered, his voice shaky.”She wants to meet at the bridge.”

 

“What?”Aaron mumbled as he read the note, shaking his head.”How did she find her?”

 

“Who cares? The only thing that matters is that she did. She wants 30k up front by midnight or we never see Lydia again. She’s got her brother’s as backup just in case we ‘try and mess a good deal up’.”

 

“Is that all she wants?”Paddy asked, highly apprehensive.”Don’t they usually ask for a million?”

 

“She doesn’t care about Lydia; she just wants quick cash.”Robert spat, toying with his ring as he looked over at Aaron.“How are we gonna get that? The most we can withdraw at a cash machine is-”

 

“Wait, hold up!”

 

The couple looked up at Paddy who was waving his arms around like a madman.

 

“You’re gonna pay her?”Paddy asked, looking even more nervous as they just stared at him.”What’s to say the police aren’t gonna be there when you show up?”

 

“She wants money, Paddy, that’s all.”

 

“And you’re just gonna hand it over?”Paddy frowned when the two just nodded.”What happened to you two criminal masterminds? You’ve never given in before.”

 

Aaron shook his head, getting to his feet, note still in hand.

 

“We’ve got no choice, Paddy; she’s got our kid. She’s crazy, who knows what she’ll do to her? Or the blokes she got with her?”

 

“But-”

 

“You’d do it if it were Leo and i’d do it ten times over if it were Liv.”

 

“How are we gonna get 30k? We can only take out so much.”Robert sighed as he stood, trying to think clearly.“We can get money from the scrapyard account, our bank account but that’s nowhere near.”

 

“We need a plan.”

 

The three men turned to see Chas standing at the door. Cain, the rest of the family as well as Adam stood behind her.

 

“What?”Lisa gave a soft smile, her voice as affectionate as always.”You didn’t think someone would take one of ours and we’d let you face it alone, did ya?”

 

Adam and Lisa walked around the rest, the male making a beeline for Aaron while Lisa rushed over to Robert. Aaron almost staggered as Adam pulled him into a tight hug, Lisa doing the same with Robert.

 

Robert, still not used to anyone but Aaron, Chas and even Liv being tender with him, froze for a moment before he allowed himself to hug Lisa back.

 

Lisa sighed as she saw the redness around Robert’s eyes.”Oh, love, i’m sorry.”

 

Still holding onto Robert, Lisa sent Aaron a soft smile.”Belle and Zak send their love; they’re on their way.”

 

“Yeah, Vic told me to keep her updated, she’s with Jacob. I’m so sorry, mate.”Adam hugged his best friend again, patting Aaron on the back before pulling away.”But we’re gonna get her back, all right? We’re gonna get her back, and _i’ll_ be doing the babysitting from now on. Let’s see anyone try and take Jacob’s future wife from him, eh?”

 

Robert didn’t hide his smile as he shook his head, wiping at his eyes.”Yeah, right.”

 

“Just try and stop us, mate. Vic’s already planning the wedding.”

 

Adam turned his attention back to Aaron.”We’ll get her back. She doesn’t know what she’s up against.”

 

Huffing out a laugh, Aaron nodded before glancing over at Cain with a wary look.“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we-”

 

Cain shook his head, determination in his eyes.

 

“You want to do this right; you need a plan.”

 

“We have one. We can’t go in all guns blazing. This is a kid we’re talking about. A kid that is stuck with a bunch of psychos.”Aaron firmly said, grabbing his wallet and coat, starting to walk off.”I need to get that money.”

 

Cain stepped in front of him, pushing the younger Dingle back.

 

“We’re giving her _nothing_.”

 

“Cain-”

 

“I know you want to do it by the book but she ain’t getting nothing outta ya. Trust me. We won’t let ya down, will we?”Cain cut in, entering the room as the family made sounds of agreements.”We’ll all help. Right, Paddy? It’s the least you could do after letting the kid get kidnapped.”

 

As Paddy hung his head, Aaron sent Cain a glare.”It wasn’t his fault.”

 

“If he hadn’t fallen asleep, she’d still be here. Now she’s with a vicious harpy with two henchmen who are probably as insane as her.”Cain shrugged, eyes still on Paddy.”So you’ll pitch in, won’t ya?”

 

Paddy silently nodded, hands in his pockets.”O-Of course.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Nothing impulsive.”Aaron sharply said, looking apprehensive as he met his uncle’s gaze.”If this was Debbie or Kyle...”

 

“I’d do the same thing.”Cain turned to Aaron and Robert.”I won’t let anything happen to her. Trust me.”

 

Aaron said nothing; he just turned to look at Robert. The older man looked just as nervous as Aaron felt. Aaron knew Cain believed his own words and Aaron did trust his uncle when he wasn’t acting on impulse. But he needed Robert to agree. They were a team, they had vowed that on their wedding day, and they’d keep to that.

 

The head of the Dingle clan gave Robert a swift nod.

 

“Put that cunning brain to good use, eh?”Cain raised his eyebrows at Robert, giving him a smarmy smirk.”Or have you lost your touch while you’ve been playing mother hen?”

 

Robert was silent for a moment, observing the head of the family. He knew Cain wasn’t his best friend, but they were family, and he was aware that the Dingles looked out for their own. He also knew that Cain wouldn’t risk a child’s safety, despite his impetuous ways.

 

He then looked to Aaron, trusting him fully.

 

Robert let out a long breath before finally speaking.“What have you got in mind?”

 

Cain observed Robert for a moment, slowly nodding before he reached out and patted Robert’s shoulder.

 

“Good lad.”

 

The family sat down as Cain walked over to the kitchen table, Aaron and Robert following close behind.

 

“She’s a bully; she preys on the helpless and the kind. The kid is helpless, and you’re kind. She knows you love that kid and she’s using that against ya.”

 

Cain sat down at the table, grabbing the note from Aaron and studying it.”The only way to get rid of her is to scare her. We do that, and she’ll never show her mug again.”

 

“Scare her how?”

 

Cain rolled his eyes when everyone gave him a suspicious look.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t hurt women; that’s what Chas is for. Adam and me will sort out her guard dogs.”Cain let out a long breath, folding up the note and pocketing it.“And, how we’re scaring her, I haven’t decided yet but, don’t worry, i’ll think of something.”

 

The family shared looks, everyone apart from Paddy somewhat hoping Cain had bad plans for the mother. They’d all rejoiced in Aaron being happy for the first time in his life. Sure he and Robert weren’t perfect, but they had been content together for a long time.

 

They and Liv had formed their own little family, and they were close, Liv was finally in a stable home. Then when Lydia came along, it felt like a final piece of the puzzle.

 

Liv loved Lydia like a sister, Aaron and Robert adored the girls they viewed as their daughters.

 

It broke them to see Aaron no longer smiling.

 

They wanted to make the person who had ruined that suffer.

 

“Did you reach Liv?”

 

Aaron raised his head at his mother’s voice, and he nodded.”Uh, yeah. She should be-”

 

The slam of the back door interrupted Aaron, and he knew that slam, he’d scolded Liv many a time for it.

 

He heard the shuffle of her pulling off her jacket, no doubt dumping it on the stairs before he heard the door handle being pulled down. The door opened a moment later, and everyone turned their heads as the teenager appeared, cheeks rosy from the cold and hair pulled up in her usual ponytail.

 

“What are you guys doing back? I didn’t do it!”

 

Robert almost laughed as Liv scowled, clearly ready to defend her corner.”You’re not in trouble. We just...”

 

He looked to his husband but Aaron seemed just as reluctant to burst her bubble.

 

The teenager arched an eyebrow, hand on her hip.”Did you two get all Chas-like? You couldn’t stay away for long?”

 

“Yeah, we did.”Aaron huffed out a laugh, nervously toying with the ends of his jumper.”We didn’t want to miss anything. She is old enough to walk, y’know.”

 

Liv’s eyes went wide, and Aaron and Robert’s hearts dropped as she perked up.

 

“Is she walking?”Liv asked in a hurry, a ghost of a smile on her lips.”Did I miss it? Is that what the ASAP thingy was for?”

 

Aaron and Robert’s faces fell at the excitement in Liv’s voice. The rest of the family also looked sorrowful for the young girl as she looked up at the men who were raising her. She had made a bet with Robert based on who could manage to get Lydia to walk first, and Liv was determined to win.

 

“Liv-”

 

Liv rushed around the sofa, shoulder bumping Paddy’s as she looked around for the child. She glanced at the play-mat and the family, still not connecting anything in her mind.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She’s not here.”

 

Liv didn’t seem to hear the emotion in Aaron’s voice, and she looked to the door.”Is she sleeping?”

 

Robert raised his head, looking up at the teenager from where he was sat.

 

At the movement, Lydia’s beloved Pengy dropped to the ground.

 

Liv froze, looking down at the plush, the smile slowly fading.

 

“Why isn’t Pengy with her? You know she goes barmy when-”Liv paused, reaching down and picking up the plush then looking at the door again.”She’s not going barmy.”

 

Liv finally noticed the distressed expressions Aaron and Robert were sporting. She saw the mascara smears around Chas’ eyes and it finally connected in her mind that something was wrong. She then looked at Cain, noticing the look he wore, his angry one, she’d only seen it few times.

 

The family bowed their heads as she looked at them before Liv turned to Aaron and Robert.

 

“Liv-”

 

Liv turned around on her heels, ponytail swiping at the air and stared down the men sitting in front of her.

 

“Where is she?”Liv softly asked, holding tightly onto Lydia’s plush toy, holding it to her chest.”Where’s brat?”

 

Aaron’s head bowed as he mustered up the courage to tell his sister.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“She’s not here, the mother somehow found her, and she took her.”Robert said instead of Aaron, hand squeezing Aaron’s knee in comfort.”She also has backup, so we’ve got to be careful.”

 

“What?”Liv breathed, shaking her head as she remembered the mother.”No, that woman is crazy, and I bet her friends are just as mad. W-We have to get her back!”

 

“We will.”Aaron took his sister’s hand as he noticed tears brimming in her eyes.”She wants money in exchange for Lydia.”

 

“Then we give her money.”Liv quickly replied, looking somewhat relieved as she added.”I’ve got money!”

 

Robert shook his head, reaching out and taking Liv’s free hand.”Cain’s got a plan, all right?”

 

“What if it doesn’t work? _I’ve got money_ , i’ll give her what she wants, and brat can come home.”

 

Aaron and Robert tightened their hold on Liv’s hands, looking forlorn as her voice broke and lower lip quivered.

 

“She ain’t getting nothing, _especially_ from you. That’s yours.”Cain piped up, getting to his feet, awkwardly pulling Liv into his side.”You’re gonna use that money for boyband n tickets.”

 

Liv looked up at Cain, wiping at her wet cheeks.”I’m not ten.”

 

“Who said they’d be for you? The kid’s gonna grow up listening to whatever Ken over there listens to.”Cain gave the teenager a half smile, nodding over at Robert.”You’ll have to put up with it ‘cause you’re family. Trust me; i’ve done the same.”

 

Liv smiled small at Cain, sniffing as she hugged him back.”How you so sure that’s gonna happen?

 

“I’ve come up with a plan, haven’t I?”Cain gave her his famous smile before he leant down and whispered.”We’re gonna get your sister back, all right?”

 

She nodded, hearing the sincerity in his voice.“What plan?”

 

“A Dingle plan. It’s so _stupid_ that it’ll work.”

 

Liv let herself be pulled in by Aaron and Robert who kept her close as Cain addressed the family. He let his gaze trail over the family as if putting together the half-cocked plan in his mind.

 

Liv sat nervously between Robert and Aaron, uneasy as she watched Cain.

 

Unable to keep it in any longer, she turned and looked up at Robert.

 

“You sure?”

 

The blonde snapped out of whatever daze her was in and looked down at Liv, instantly knowing what she was asking.

 

“Hey, listen to me.”Robert swung his arm over Liv’s shoulders and pulled her into his side.“Do you trust your brother and me?”

 

Liv didn’t have to think about her response.

 

She instantly nodded, still holding onto Lydia’s plush toy, determined to hold onto it so that she could hand it back to the child.

 

“You’re annoying, but I trust ya.”

 

“That’s how I feel about them lot.”Robert gave a smile, nodding over to where Cain was pacing back and forth while Lisa, Chas sat on the couch next to Adam.”They’ve got a weird way of doing things, but they won’t let us down. We’ll get Lydia back.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Liv felt her brother squeeze her hand and Aaron smiled down at her, nodding.”Yeah. She’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Liv nodded, smiling at her brother before she listened in as Cain suddenly spoke.

 

“Right, i’ve got it.”

 

Chas sighed in relief, raising her head.”Is it out there and probably gonna get us in trouble?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Chas smiled at her brother.”Then it’ll work.”

 

Cain smiled back at his sister before he stood in front of them, gaining their attention.

 

“You three are gonna take out 5k between ya, all right? And, yes, Paddy, you’ll get it back.”Cain pointed to Paddy, Adam and before he nodded over to Lisa.”Lisa, have you still got Monopoly at home?”

 

Lisa straightened, thinking for a second before she gave him a nod.

 

“With the amount of blackouts we’ve had? Of course.”

 

“Still in one piece? Everything’s there?”

 

Lisa gave a small laugh before she nodded once more, getting to her feet.“We’ve got a least three of them ‘cause Zak liked to cheat, so i’m sure I can muster a full game up.”

 

“Do me a favour and bring it down here, will ya? Take Paddy and Adam with ya so that they can play their part.”

 

“Anything I can do to help. You want me to get the bat an’ all?”

 

Cain sent Lisa a lopsided smirk.”You know me so well.”

 

Lisa grabbed her coat and motioned for the Paddy and Adam to follow her, which they did without question.

 

Aaron waited for the door to shut before he looked up at his uncle, him and Robert still keeping Liv trapped between them in a shield-like manner.

 

“You said weren’t giving her money.”

 

“We’re not.”Cain responded glancing at the clock and estimating their time.”We’re gonna make it _look_ like we are. We put the game money underneath and the real money on top.”

 

Robert narrowed his eyes, looking both impressed and appalled at the same time.”You do realise that this is _idiotic_?”

 

Cain just smirked and shrugged.”That means it’ll work out. It always does.”

 

Aaron nodded, still feeling like he wasn’t in the loop of things.“What are we gonna do when she finds out ninety percent of it is Monopoly money?”

 

“You get the kid, Adam and I take care of the guard dogs and-”

 

“And I scratch the eyes out of the bitch who took Lydia.”

 

Startled at the Chas’ sudden words, they turned as she got to her feet, eyes dark.

 

Chas stood tall, hands on her hips and wearing a look that made them all, even Cain, look intimidated.

 

The Dingle mother gave Aaron, Robert and Liv a small smile before sending her son a promising look.

 

“Don’t worry, son; i’ll make sure she’ll come home.”

 

Chas spun on her heels and strutted out of the room, her words, reassuring yet alarming, leaving them in silence.

 

“If anything's gonna scare her, it’ll be Chas.”


	14. no doubt in my mind where you belong

  

**[[x]](https://lizzzzoo.tumblr.com/post/159537718104/robert-is-a-fucking-idiot) [[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/158451810948)**

* * *

  _23:40_

 

“ **Right, it’s time.”**

 

Cain turned from the clock on the wall, eyes skimming over the bundles of notes inside of the briefcase. The couple of thousand he’d gotten the others to take out were on top, but the Monopoly money he’d taken put under made it look like everything the mother wanted was there.

 

Cain had orchestrated a trade before as well as been the recipient of one so he knew what he was doing. Lydia’s mother and her brothers’ attempt at one was so incompetent that if he would’ve laughed if he weren’t so vengeful.

 

She clearly had no clue what family she was messing with.

 

The patriarch released a long sigh as he shut the briefcase, turning to Aaron who was anxiously pacing back and forth. He had wanted to leave as soon as they had gotten everything together but Cain knew that arriving too early would seem suspicious. It took fifteen minutes to get to the bridge, give or take, which would fit with the timeframe. Making it look like Aaron and Robert had gotten the money too quickly would only look dodgy.

 

Everything had to according to plan.

 

“Here you go.”Cain handed Aaron the briefcase, giving his nephew a nod, eyebrows raised.”Don’t go blowing your lid and getting mouthy. Leave the rest to Adam and _me_. Got it?”

 

“I know when to keep my mouth shut, you-”

 

“I ain’t talking to you.”Cain cut in before nodding to the side, causing Aaron to look in the direction to see Robert shutting the door behind him.”I’m talking to motormouth over there. You get the kid, and we deal with the rest, all right?”

 

Cain’s tone wasn’t demanding or angry; it was almost a plea.

 

So, instead of retorting in a defensive manner, Robert nodded.

 

“All right.”

 

Cain studied the other man for a moment before nodding.”Good. Let’s go.”

 

Cain, making sure to take the bat with an almost proud smile, beckoned for Adam and Chas to follow before he ambled out of the room. Aaron didn’t know what damage his uncle was going to do with the bat, he didn’t want to know, but he hoped it hurt.

 

“Liv all right?”Aaron asked as everyone left the room, glancing worriedly at the door as if he expected his sister to burst through it.”There ain’t no chance she’ll sleep tonight.”

 

Robert let out a long sigh, shrugging on his jacket with a shake of his head.

 

“She’s upset we aren’t letting her come along, but she’s stopped crying.”Robert muttered, double checking the battery on his phone before he pocketed it.“I promised that we’d wake her up when we get back if she does.”

 

“And a day off school?”

 

“And a day off school.”Robert repeated with a nod, shoving his hands in his pockets when fidgeting got too much before he whispered.“I _promised_ we’d bring her home, Aaron.”

 

“I promised you _both_ we’d bring her home.”Aaron muttered, hand on the back of Robert’s neck, offering him a small smile.”And I will. I don’t welsh on promises, mate; you still ain’t got over the washing one from a month ago.”

 

“I wrote it on the fridge board.”

 

Aaron shrugged, mouth downturned as he pulled out his keys.“I didn’t know we had a fridge board. Did you tell me we had one by writing it on the fridge board?”

 

He shrugged as Robert glowered at him, gently shoving the older man toward the door before following behind him. He pulled out his keys, grabbing his jacket as he waited for his mum to leave first before he exited last.

 

Nodding at Cain and Adam who were already in their cars, Aaron smiled softly at his mum before she got into a car. He caught up with Robert who was already in the car, his uneasiness apparent considering he’d forgotten to shut the door. Aaron lingered for a moment, closing Robert’s door and focused on his breathing, not waiting to worry himself too much.

 

“All right, we ready?"

 

He got no response.

 

“Rob...”Aaron sighed as he got into the car, strapping himself in before starting the car."Rob?"

 

The Dingle reached over and took Robert's chin between his finger and turned the blonde's head in his direction.

 

“We’ll come back with little bit, and you’ll be changing the manky nappies in the morning, all right?”

 

Aaron gave a small laugh when Robert looked at him in horror, swiftly moving to tickle his side. Their smiles weren’t vibrant, but they were enough to make the other feel at ease. Aaron reached out, shaking his head when Robert attempted to tickle him again and grabbed his husband’s hand, bringing him closer.

 

“Don’t frown so much, all right?”He brought his hand up, patting Robert’s cheek softly before he pressed his kissed the side of Robert’s mouth.”You’re quickly ageing as it is.”

 

“Shut up.”Robert glared at Aaron playfully, shoving at his shoulder before he pulled him closer again.”It only happened being around your lot.”

 

Both smiled one at each-other before Robert kissed his husband softly, the light touch more for strength than anything else. Aaron mumbled his promise again, touching the older man’s cheek for another moment when Robert tightened his hold on him before he pulled away.

 

He smiled once more at Robert before he returned to his side of the car, patting the steering wheel.

 

“Come on, let’s go get little bit.”

* * *

 

“ **What ti-”**

 

“Ten to twelve.”Aaron softly cut in, not even needing to double check as he looked over to his other half.”Three more minutes have past since last you asked.”

 

Robert’s eyes narrowed at the dashboard clock, and his jaw tightened.

 

“Guess it’s true then.”Robert spoke almost bitterly, toying with the gold band around his ring finger.”A watched clock never ticks.”

 

Aaron looked over at Robert, noticing his curled in fingers that were now fists and he sighed. The younger man reached over and grabbed Robert’s chin, forcing the man to look at him.

 

“Stop watching it.”

 

“I _hate_ patience.”Robert’s eyes shut as he rested his head against the headrest.”I _hated_ it when you were locked up. Sitting there and unable to do anything. No sleep. Worrying about you, worrying about Liv and having to be flamin’ _patient_.”

 

“Well, you did.”Aaron softly replied and Robert’s eyes opened, and he turned his head, feeling less frantic as Aaron spoke.”You hated it but you did it. You’re _impatiently_ patient.”

 

“Impatiently patient?”Robert repeated in a teasing tone, making Aaron glower.”I think that’s the sweetest thing y-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Robert smiled, shifting once more, knees against the dashboard as he rested.”You did it.”

 

“Yeah, well, you learn to be patient when you’ve got no choice.”Aaron muttered, rolling back his shoulders as he looked back to the road.”You can’t control _everything_ , Rob.”

 

“If I did, we wouldn’t be here. You’d be smiling, Liv would be _Liv_ , Chas would be bleedin’ singing, Lydia would be with us, and everything would be right.”

 

Robert shut his eyes once more, muttering.”I would be right.”

 

He glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the lights of Cain and Adam’s cars. They were further behind, driving slower for a reason, so that nobody would notice them. He trusted his family, they’d never let him down in recent years, but if Aaron was constant with anything, it was voice in his head telling him that he was screwed.

 

As they neared their destination, Aaron could feel knots in his stomach and, as he glanced over at Robert every few seconds, he could see the nervousness on Robert’s face.

 

Aaron didn’t like it.

 

One of them had to have a level head in order to keep the other sane. Otherwise, it wouldn’t work, and they needed this to work.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, eyes open.”Like what?”

 

“Like being _you_.”Aaron shrugged, looking away from the road to look at Robert.”I’ll have enough on my plate to stop myself from acting out; I don’t need to worry about your short fuse.”

 

“You’re worrying about _my_ short fuse?”

 

“You’ve got a big mouth. It gets you in trouble.”

 

Robert gave a wry chuckle, honestly taken aback.

 

“And your _fists_ don’t? Who had to play prison wife while you were in prison?”

 

”Ain’t that some type sexism? Or it a stereotype?”Aaron’s mouth downturned and he shrugged once more.”I think about decking Finn, and i’ll be fine. You don’t think before you speak.”

 

“It’s only when i’m _uneasy_.”

 

“And I lash out when _i’m_ uneasy.”Aaron mumbled, sharing an understanding look with Robert before he sighed.”Just keep _me_ in check, and i’ll keep _you_ in check.”

 

The blonde sent Aaron his signature smarmy smile.

 

“Doesn’t that happen every day?”

 

Aaron’s own mouth curved up.”We’ll just have to try harder tonight.”

 

Robert silently nodded, patting the briefcase with one hand and reaching out for Aaron’s with his free one.

 

“Everything is gonna be fine, soft lad.”Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand as the older man drummed his thumb against Aaron’s knuckles.”The next time we’ll be in the car, little bit will be screaming in the back seat. All right?”

 

Robert nodded again, this time with more confidence.

 

As the two fell into silence, the sound of a female voice came from behind them as a hand rested on each of their shoulders.

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

Robert jumped in his seat, letting out a lady-like shriek that soon turned into a painful groan as he hit his head off of the roof. Aaron swore loudly, losing control of the wheel due to the shock but managed to turn the wheel before they drove into a field.

 

A snort came from the backseat at Robert’s peril.” _Very_ manly.”

 

As Robert rubbed his head, a scowl on his face, Aaron was shouting a string of curses.

 

“What the fu-”

 

Aaron cut himself off as he managed to pull back onto the road, eyes narrowing as he looked into the rear view mirror. In the back, laying across the seats was Liv who, if you weren’t looking for her, was cloaked in darkness due to night.

 

The teenager sat up straight, fixing her ponytail. She was dressed in her pyjamas, with her boots and one of Aaron’s oversized hoodies.

 

Robert scowled at the teenager.”You little-”

 

Robert didn’t get a chance to finish because Aaron piped up, his parental tone loud and clear.

 

”What the hell, _Olivia?_ ”Liv’s brow furrowed in irritation at the full use of her name as Aaron carried on.”You got any clue— _strap yourself in!_ —how bleedin’ dangerous that was, eh?”

 

Liv mumbled an apology as she got comfortable in the backseat, strapping herself in before Aaron grew more angry.

 

“What are you doin’ here?”Aaron asked asked, glancing back at her in the rear view mirror before sending Robert a pointed look.“I thought Robert put you to bed.”

 

Robert gave a one armed shrug, at a loss, too busy trying to calm himself.

 

“He did.”Liv casually replied, playing with the sleeves of the hoodie that hung over her hands.”I snuck in here before you left.”

 

“I knew it!”Robert shook his head as his heartbeat stopped thumping in his ears.”I knew _she’d_ be the death of me.”

 

“Gotta keep you on your feet, do I?”Liv offered Robert a sickly sweet smile, a cheeky look on her face.”You’re a _billion_.”

 

Aaron cut in before Robert could reply.“Liv, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

“Yeah, well you can’t do nothing about it now so deal with it.”Liv shrugged, turning around in her seat despite Robert’s scowl and double checking to see if Cain and Adam were still following.”You honestly thought i’d let you _muppets_ deal with this?”

 

Robert rolled his eyes, teeth grinding together before he hissed out.“We’re dealing with it _fine_.”

 

“You said that when you tucked me in and here I am.”Liv retorted with a far too smug smile, it mirroring Aaron’s far too much whenever the Dingle knew he was right.“You should know me better than that.”

 

“I-”Robert opened his mouth to reply, turning his head to face Liv only to see Aaron nodding in agreement with his sister.”What are you agreeing with _her_ for?”

 

“You’ve been around long enough to double check on her, mate.”

 

Robert held out his arms helplessly.“It’s a sensitive time.”

 

“More reason to _triple_ check.”Aaron quickly replied, glancing in the rearview mirror, proving his triple check motto, letting out a long breath as he made sure his uncle and friend was following him.”We don’t sit around and wait in this family.”

 

Robert snorted, glancing back at Liv who was still smugly smiling.

 

“Don’t I know it.”

 

His husband shrugged, mouth downturned, and kept his gaze on the road. Robert nudged Aaron, eyes narrowed and a small smile threatening to appear. His husband looked to him with a half-smile, nudging him back somewhat firmer, another way of reassuring him which made Robert smile.

 

“Ugh, _gross_.”Suddenly Liv appeared once more, leaning forward and head in between the gap.”Trust you two to get lovey-dovey when someone gets kidnapped.”

 

Robert's heartbeat raced once more when he turned to see Liv leaning in between the seats. Her seatbelt was on and, of course, in her mind, it meant she was safe. He shook his head, attempting to gently push her back in the backseat but she swatted at him.

 

He drew in a long breath, voice dropping to a pleading whisper.“Liv, sit back and-”

 

"Oh, keep yer hair on. I'm going; _i'm going._ "Liv held up her hands in surrender, rolling her eyes in true Robert fashion, proving she'd been around him too long.“But _only_ if you let me help out."

 

Aaron and Robert both shook their heads.”Liv, you shouldn’t even be here and-”

 

Aaron was cut off when something nudged his cheek and he glanced sideways to see Lydia’s beloved penguin plush in Liv’s hand. She had taken it for _when_ they saved Lydia and the teenager gave a small smile when Robert reached over and took the plush from her.

 

“Isn’t this what _families_ do?”The teenager raised her eyebrows, looking between the couple with a half smile, voice just above a whisper.”Deal with stuff _together?”_

 

Aaron quickly glanced at her, face softening as the teenager gave him a hopeful look, which also made Robert’s stern expression melt. The siblings shared a half smile, Aaron quickly reaching back and squeezing her hand before he swiftly placed it back on the steering wheel.

 

Aaron then looked to Robert, shrugging one shoulder with a small chuckle.

 

"She's got ya there, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes it and, if you did, let me know!


End file.
